Bakugan New Vestroia
by AngelvLuna
Summary: It about Dan and his friends join an organization called the Bakugan Resistance to save the bakugans while saving Hana from the hand of the Vexos.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

In the wide side of Japan, deep in the forest, is very quiet and peace.

No one has travel through this forest yet as there is a secret building located next to the lake, likely has no alligators.

It is a small building color white and shape like a rectangle.

Inside shows a big louge room with a stair against the wall on the right lead up to the second floor. [1]

It has a big flat screen TV with a long curve couch in the hole. [2]

There is a hall at the back leading to the multiply room for different purpose inside for scientists at the same time on the second floor leads to more room, which it is for bedroom.

In one of the room, there is a special quest who happens to be a girl.

She is like their experiment due to what she is as she got no other chooses since she is force to stay there.

As for her room, one of the members there picks the room she is staying at just for her.

Inside has its own bathroom, a round curtained bed against the bench to the window, and a drawer that has her clothes in, and a table close to the drawer. [3]

Right now, she is sitting on the bench looking out the window as her back is against the wall and her legs stretch out slightly.

Looking out the window and at the forest, she sighs of boredom at the same time feeling scare and lonely.

Her name is Hana Hiwatari and she has been there not so long after the kidnapped from her hometown.

** ~~Flashback~~**

In the park, Hana are out with her friends, Dan and Shun, as they are teaching her about Bakugan after Hana mysteries receives her own Bakugan at the Doom Dimension.

They are sitting on the bench with Dan and Shun on each side.

Dan wears his casual clothes chosen by Runo and Shun wears his casual clothes that make him feel comfortable.

Hana wears casual clothes chosen by her mother and her uncle, white dress shirt with rose pattern pink jacket, white loose pant with black belt, and white and purple tennis shoe.

"So, if I use this card and added with this one, it boosts his energy and knocks out my opponent, right?" Hana said to Dan and Shen as she demonstrates it to them.

"Cool Hana, that a good plan," Dan said with a thumb up.

"Yes, that right. You are getting the hang of it," Shun said as he strokes her head.

Hana faces Shun with a long expression.

She got his attention as he raises his eyebrow, "What?"

She looks up her head then back to him that he gets it.

"Ooh," with an evil smirk Shun messes her head that makes her squeal.

Hana waves her arms a little while getting mad, "Hey, stop it."

Dan holds his laugh a little then laughs at Hana since she is giving a cute reaction.

Hana glances over to Dan slowly with a glare at the same time Shun turns fast to him.

He continues laughing a little until everyone hears a voice then appears on Hana's shoulder.

It reveals itself opposite of Tigrerra and different from her.

He laughs softly at the same time hopping, "There is no need to get at him. He is only having fun."

"Tygra, whose side are you on?" Hana glares at Tygra while finding messing with her head is not funny.

Later, Drago appears on Dan's shoulder while laughing, "Now be nice to him Hana. He is not trying to make you mad."

Skyress appears too on Shun's shoulder wanting to join in the conversation, "He's right Hana, There's no need to get mad. Everyone is only having fun."

Feeling like everyone is ganging up on her; Hana decides not to say anything that makes everyone laughs.

Tygra laughs finding Hana being cute, "You give a funny reaction."

Dan wraps his arm around Hana's shoulder with Tygra on her head, "You know, you can be an easy target to tease with."

"Dan, be careful not to give her bad memory….," Hana stands up giving her laptop to Dan and leaves, "Mad?"

Dan chuckles at the same time feeling a bit guilty, "Did I go a little too far?"

"What you think?" Drago said that makes Dan glares at him.

"Aww, I hope she don't stay mad," Skyress sounds concerns while Shun comfort her, "Don't worry Skyress, Hana won't stay mad for long. When she get teases, she acts like a child and give us a silent treatment then talk to us again."

Dan smirks agreeing to Shun, "Oh yeah, she may have a little short temper, but she is gentle, kind, and won't stay mad long."

Meanwhile, Hana makes a pout expression while walking, "You guys are so mean."

"Now Mistress, you make our point," receiving a glare, Tygra chuckles softly, "Sorry."

Hana wants to stay mad at him and her friends, but she got to agrees and sigh, "Man, you guys so love to tease me. Why am I always an easy target to tease?"

"That because you looks adorable and beautiful, my dear princess," both Tygra and Hana jump and looks around while Tygra sounds protective, "Who said that to my Mistress? Show yourself!"

Looking around, they find a blond boy wearing unusual clothes that they never seen and wearing a mask.

Hana feels nervous to him while Tygra is in protective mode, "W-Who are you?"

"Indeed, who are you and what did you said to my Mistress? Disrespect to my Mistress will have to feel my faith in battle."

"Now there no need to be rash," Tygra is ready to lay off steam at him, "What did you said boy?! Mistress just asks you a question, now answer at once!"

He smiles at Hana before chuckles, which makes Hana scare of him more, "W-What is so funny? If you have no business with me, then please leave at once."

"I am very sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot," Hana looks confuse while Tygra is hopping mad.

That makes him laughs, which makes Tygra ready to hurt him now, "What is so funny?"

"I am laughing of how protective you are being to your brawler," Tygra growls at him.

Tygra is now ready to hurt him while Hana tries to hold him back as he continues, "I guess, I have made him mad. Well, I guess I should get to the point. I am here for you, my dear princess."

Hana blushes after he said _his_ princess, which makes her feel embarrass and nervous, "M-Me? Why, what do you want from me?"

He smirks at her as he thought, "_Hmp, she looks so cute she is shy, nervous, and scared._ I mean what I said; I am here to take you with me to the Vexos."

"The….Vexos?" Hana repeats the name as Tygra hops back on Hana's shoulders, "WHAT YOU MEAN 'YOU ARE TAKING HER TO THE VEXOS? WHO IS THAT AND I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER WITH YOU!"

"He's right, I am not going anywhere with you and I am planning not to go. So…please leave at once," Hana sounds a little serious that makes him chuckles, "W-What's so funny?"

"How about a bet, If you win, then I will leave at once and never bother you again," Tygra like that bargain as he is not expecting his bargain, "But if I win, you will have to listen to what I said and stay by my side."

"W-W-What?" Hana did like his bargain, same thing with Tygra, but he feels confident, "Don't worry Mistress, we can take him on. You have been learning from Dan and the others anyway. You can do it."

"But I…" Tygra nods to Hana that gives her confident, "All right, fine, I accept your challenge."

He smiles at Hana then tosses her a gauntlet that makes her confuse.

Hana then observes it through then shakes it like a child, "A gauntlet?"

Hearing him laughing, Hana feels she just act like a child that makes her blush, "I…ha ha…..that you are just a child. How adorable, anyway, let just see can you keep up the program."

Hana watches him put in his gate card as she did the same as she still remembers her question, "I haven't got your name."

The gauntlets grow to their attribute as he smiles, "My name is Spectra Phantom." Along with Hana, they said, "Gate card activate!"

A dimension barrier appears about them covering twenty feet and causing everything around them to freeze.

Few minutes later, Dan and Shun begin to search for Hana after Drago senses a disturbing force around her.

Dan looks around at the same time pouting hard, "Where could Hana be?"

"I don't know but I am getting a bad feeling about this," said Shun.

Before they know it, they see a dimension barrier in the park guessing who inside, "Please don't tell me…?"

"If she is, then who is she battling with? There is no other Bakugans, besides six of us, around?" said Shun.

"Look, it's disappearing," said Skyress as everyone watches it disappear revealing Hana and Spectra there.

"HANA?!" Dan shouts at the same time they run over to her.

Hana turns around surprise to see them here.

Before she moves, Spectra rushes over to Hana fast and wraps his arm around her.

Dan and Shun stop when they are almost close to them.

"Hey, what you think you are doing?" Dan growls at Spectra as Shun glares at him "Let her go at once! Who are you?"

Spectra smirks at them while Hana struggles a little making him hold her tighter, "My name is Spectra Phantom and I will be taking my princess with me."

"What?!" they glares at him while Hana struggles a little more at the same time blushing when Shun notices about Tygra, "Hana, where is Tygra?"

"What? He's right, he is not there," said Drago.

Dan looks around and he too cannot see him, "Hana, what happen to Tygra? Why is he not with you?"

Hana stops a moment then tears appears that let them know what happen as Drago said, "Don't tell me…?"

Spectra chuckles as he holds Hana much tighter while she sheds a tear a little, "That's right Drago, she lost her first match and lose her Bakugan to me. Now both her Bakugan and she belong to me."

"What did you said?" Dan growls at Spectra, which did not scare him as he continues, "I would like to stay and chat, but our ride is here."

Hana looks up to see a helicopter coming down as everyone, except Spectra, covers their face.

Spectra takes Hana to the helicopter while Dan and Shun only watch, "No."

"W-What ae you….huh?" Hana sees a boy hair boy opens the door believing he is with Spectra.

Spectra picks Hana up like a bride and hands her to his companion as he hops in.

Dan runs after them at the same time covering his eyes, "No, Hana!"

"Good job getting here Gus," Gus bows to him while holding on to Hana as Spectra closes the door.

Dan, Shun, and their Bakugan watch the helicopter leave at the same time feeling helpless.

At the meantime, Gus lets go off Hana while Spectra holds Hana close, so she won't get hurt or do any funny business, "Now, now, my dear princess. Please don't be hasty or else you won't see him again."

Spectra shows Tyrgra in a capsule as Hana has no other choice, but behave until Gus knocks her out using a sleeping dose on the cloth, "There, so she won't do any harm on the way to the base."

"Good work Gus," Gus bows to Spectra again as Spectra rubs Hana's head, "_You now belong to us, especially me. Sleep dreams my dear princess._"

**~~Back to reality~~**

Hana sigh deeply as she buries her back on her knees, "I want to go home. I hate it here."

Later, someone enters her room knowing who is it, "Aww, what's wrong my dear princess? Are you crying?" Hana looks up guessing right it is Spectra, always visiting her in her room, "You were remember about the past of how we met, aren't you?"

Hana hugs her legs at the same time feeling nervous and scare as he notices her fear toward him, "What's wrong? Why you are always scared to see me? Are you really afraid of me?"

Looking away, Spectra knows he is right, "You are afraid of me. Now what did I do to make you afraid of me? I am not here to hurt you."

Walking over, he enters on the left side of her bed to get closer to Hana as he leans closer to her face.

Right away, Hana blushes to see Spectra in her personal space and really close to her face.

Spectra chuckles as he cups her chin and moves her head to get a better view of her face, "Aww, you're blushing. You look so cute when you blush, even when you are scared."

Hana forces his hand off as she said, "P-Please, why don't you leave me alone?"

He gives her smirk then lean closers that their really meet and her back against the window, "Why should I do that? After all, I am your master. You do have to listen what I said."

Hana remembers about the deal then shed a tear a little that makes Spectra chuckles and licks her tear.

Hana squeals softly that makes him chuckles again, "You sounds just so adorable." He wraps her tear off making her looks at him while blushing.

Smiling at her, he moves her so he can sits behind her with their body close to each other.

He wraps his arms around as he cuddles her softly.

Hana blushes deeply at the same time squeals softly.

While staying at the Vexos's secret base and knowing their plan, everyone believes that Spectra is her master, but they don't really know that he actually has feeling for her, except Gus.

He figures out Spectra has feeling for Hana since he is his right hand man and really close to him.

**(1) While going up the stairs, the stair like connected to the wall, like Kim Sam**

**(2) In the living room, there a hole that you walk down on the stair while the couch is on the curve.**

**(3) The bed head where the pillows are is facing the window while on the wall. Also the curtain is surrounding the left, right, and bottom. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting with her friends, family, and new ally**

After Spectra takes Hana with him, Dan and Shun stands there sad, worry, and mad.

"Spectra, I will beat him and brings Hana and Tygra with us," Dan said with confident as he vows to rescue Hana.

"But Dan, how find her if we don't know where they taken her?" Drago asks that gives Dan no clue.

"Either way, we have to rescue her, but first…" Shun said as he did not finish what he is say.

"First what Shun? What is more important, then this…oh boy," as he was getting mad, he finally realizes about one thing.

Drago and Skyress is confuse as she asks, "What wrong Shun? Is there something we have to do?"

"First, we do need to tell the others, but…" Dan said as they think about it, they shake a little.

"What is it? What is the matter?" Drago is getting annoyed with puzzle question when Shun said, "We have to tell her family."

"What wrong with that...oh, that what you mean," said Drago, as he remembers something about her family.

Skyress remembers it too as Dan and Shun shake about it.

Before they left, Shun notices her laptop bag as he picks it up and take it with them.

As they arrive, Dan calls the girls while Shun calls Marucho over as they going to explain at Hana's place, which is a big house as they are extremely rich.

After the gangs gather at Hana's house with her family in it, which it were only her brothers, Ren, Miki, and Kai at home while their parents went on a honeymoon trip.

They are at the living room, as there are huge couches, enough for the brothers, the brawlers and more, a white piano, a fireplace, and a lot of decorations and pictures of the family.

Before they begin, Dan hurry gets tissue box to Runo, Alice, Marucho, and Julie that confuse their bakugans, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, and Hydranoid.

Ren raises his eyebrow as he and his brothers realize it not going to be good news.

They begin to story as they has an expression on their face, but brothers have the worse expression than them.

After they finish, everyone is shock and surprise, but her brothers are more shock, surprise, and frustrated than them.

Before they explore, the others hurry place the tissue in their ear fast, which they finish just in time.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL THIS HAPPEN?" said Ren as he goes speaks in Japanese while screaming that finally got the bakugans to understand why.

"Oh, that why," Preyas said as the other bakugans agree with him as their ear hurt from the screaming.

"I see that it haven't changes," Runo said, as Dan and Shun have to endure the yelling since it is their fault.

"I can't believe that you let him take Hana away with him. Do you know how much trouble we will get into when they come home," Ren who is two years older than Hana said in frustrated and worry if their parents find out about this.

He wears a light purple shirt with long sleeves with a tan leather magic coat outside. He wears a jean with two torn on both side, one on the thigh and the below the leg with a black dragon pattern between there. He has a purple hair with ruby eye color. He is 17 years old as he do know bakugan, but don't play with it since he is really busy with college and being the elder brother to his siblings.

"He's right; we are going to be in huge trouble since after the incident. They are not going to be happy," said Ren who is a year older than Hana and a year younger than Ren.

He wears a red sleeveless shirt with a tan baggy pant with a Buffalo metal at the center of the belt. He wears a sport shoe and a white and red sweatband on his wrist. He has a spiky hair with a dark red color and a blue eye color. He is 16 years old and he does know about bakugan, but he does not play it too. He want to learn hip-hop dance instead since he loves hip-hop.

"I don't know how it happen, but I do know that you will get her back," said Kai who is a month older than Hana while a year older than Miki and two year younger than Ren.

He wears a light violet t-shirt and navy blue pant. He has a long scarf that two end is hanging over the shoulder. He has two hair tone colors, front is grey and black, with a violet eye color. He is Hana's twin brother as he is the quiet type in the family as he is cold-hearted like Shun to everyone, but not to his sister. He does know bakugan and he too play bakugan with sister.

"Look, I know that you guys are mad, but I will her and Tygra back," said Dan.

"I hope so because I will go find them and kick his butt for making my baby sister cry," Miki said as did kung fu move as he talks.

Ren sighs deeply while Kai shook his head annoyed, "Calm down Miki, we need a plan not going find Hana when we don't know where she is."

Miki calms down as Dan and the others give him a blank look when Ren asks, "So, have any plan?"

"Uh…not yet, but we are thinking. Besides, we needs everyone helps, including you three, even though you guys do not brawl," they nod as they begin to think of a plan.

It takes them for a while since none of their plan work, for example, Marucho thinks about tracking device, but Miki said that they did not place any tracking on her since she has sensitive skin.

Julie thinks about using their police force, but Ren tells her that they will tell their parents about it as they search for her.

Dan is getting frustrated with too much thinking, as they are tired of thinking too.

That when they hear someone knocking as Miki said, "Can you get the door, Tako?"

Tako is their butler as he goes answer the door while they continue thinking a plan.

"Master Ren, Miki, Kai," they turn to Tako as he continues, "You has guests," he moves out the way to reveals a girl with short orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings.

Next to her is a boy with pale green-blue hair. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, gray pants and black boots.

After him is a taller boy with a sleeveless white shirt with yellow trims. He wears white pant with thing on each side on the waist area and down to his pant. He wears blue boot with yellow trim. He has spiky pink/purple hair with a red headband over it.

"Yes, may we help you? Our parents are not here if you…" Ren said when the girl said, "We are not here for your parents. We are here to help you to find the girl that is taken with Spectra Phantom."

"Wait, you know him?"Dan said as she nods, "Yes, we know him and the Vexos."

"The Vexos?" Marochu asks as she said, "Yes, he is in a group call the Vexos as he is in the first, and most powerful Pyrus brawler. Here is my manner, I did not even introduce our self. I'm Mira, the boy on my left is Ace, and the tallest boy is Baron. Don't get surprise by his height; he is the youngest in the group as we are the Resistance."

"Before you contine, please do sit down and have some tea as you tells us about them," Miki said as he flirts with her.

Ren and Kai roll their eye as the others, except Shun, have a funny face, as there is a little drop on them.

Mira gives him a blank look as she said, "Okay," while Ace growls at that.

As they sit, Mira begins to tell them about the Vexos and their plan.

"They're planning to take over New Vestroia, and they want Hana to do it?" Dan shouts as Mira nods to his question.

"We believe that they are going to use her to increase the strength in the bakugan since she has the power to do as well talk to them in their true form and in their toy form and other abilities," Ace said.

"I don't know how or where she get that kinds of power, but I do know that kinds of power have to stay away from the hand of evil," Mira said as Ren said, "That is why we are being extra careful, and being protective about it while she goes have fun with her friends."

"Are you sure to let her lose since she can be easy taken like today?" Baron asks.

"Look, my parents know about her abilities, but they don't want her feel like a prisoner at her own home. Besides, she has her brothers and friends who will be there for her," Kai said as he looks at Dan and Shun who look down for losing her.

"Still let me get this straight, the Vexos wants to use Hana for their evil plan to take over the New Vestroia," Runo asks, as she tries to get this straight.

"Yes, so right now we have to find them and stop them while we rescue Hana," Mira said as they nod.

They continue talk over the plan they think off while Baron goes crazy and embarrassing himself since he is a big fan to the Brawlers.

Mira, Baron, and Ace also show them their partner; Mira's subterra bakugan Magma Wilda, Ace's darkus bakugan Knight Percival, and Baron's haos bakugan Saint Nemus.

As it got dark, the gangs decide to stay over the brothers' house, including the Resistance, as the Tako and the other bulters make their room.

They have dinner, which went crazy with Dan and Ace since they have the same personality.

As they go to sleep, almost everyone is asleep, except the brothers, as they are in the living room with the candles on.

"I hope Hana is alright. After the incident, she been pretty shy and innocent around men and boys," Miki said as he sits on the while leaning forward with his hand in fist together as the knee is on his lap and chin on top.

Ren sits on the opposite side with one leg over another while arm cross, "I hope so too. She can't live herself after what happen, besides, it's a good thing that she not afraid of Dan, Shun, and Marucho."

"Yeah, that true, it would give them a hard time for her to get use to them, huh Kai?" Miki turns to Kai as he was standing close to the window while looking at the moon, "Yeah."

'I hope you are safe, my little sister,' Kai thought as he continues looking at the moon.

Meanwhile, at the secret head-quarter, everyone is beginning to wake up, except Hana and Spectra as they sleep a little more.

When she wakes up at 10, she opens her eye slowly as she sleeps on her stomach while her hand is in front of her face..

She is wearing silky purple sleeping gown as she sits up and rubs her eye.

She did not know that Spectra is next to her as he climbs on her bed and gives her a kiss of good morning on the forehead.

After a few minutes, she notices he is in her room as she begins to blush as she pushes him and hide under the blanket.

"Hmph, is that my good morning? I was thinking about a kiss on the cheek," Spectra said while teasing her, "Anyway, good morning."

Hana comes out from hiding as she looks at Spectra while blushing as she sits up slowly.

He smiles at her as he went closers to her that scared her as she moves back a little until he grabs her arm gently.

He pulls her closer as he moves closer to her and said, "Oh, please don't be like that. Can you at least give me a kiss on the cheek, and then I would leave you alone for now."

Hana blushes and hesitate for a minute when she did kiss him on the cheek that make him let go of her.

He moves a few feet away from her as he places his hand on her left cheek while he places his forehead on her as he said, "Now, was that so hard, my dear princess?"

Hana didn't say anything as she makes a little noise like a puppy whine sound that make him smiles and chuckles at her.

"You are so cute," he kisses her cheek as he walks away from her as he left her room, which he pick it.

Hana did not move for a while as she brings knee to her chest and wraps her arm around it.

'I'm scare, I want to go home,' Hana thought as she shed a little tear .


	3. Chapter 3

**What a day**

"SHADOW YOU LITTLE BRAT, COME BACK HERE!" said Mylene as she chases Shadow around the living room for going into her room, _again_.

"No way, you can't even catch me," Shadow challenges her that makes her to get him even more.

The other Vexos, Lync, Volt, Gus, Spectra, and Hana watch them running for a while.

Lync and Volt are sitting on the couch while Gus, Spectra, and Hana are at the stair.

Gus and Spectra are standing while Hana is sitting on the third steps away from the floor.

"He is so getting it," Volt said as he sits with his right arm lying on the top of the couch with his back facing Gus, Spectra, and Hana.

"I know, he shouldn't have got into her room. If it was me, I won't go into her room anyway," said Lync as he sits like Volt, but on the opposite side.

As they watch, Mylene is so close to get Shadow when Professor Clay asks, "What is this entire ruckus?"

Mylene and Shadow stop running as they and the others looks up to see him standing at the corner of the second floor mad.

"It was Mylene and Shadow," Lync said that gets Mylene to glare at him.

"(Sigh) try not to cause anymore ruckus and this place is no playground," he finishes lecturing them as he begins to go back to work.

Before he leaves, he looks at Hana that makes her to looks down scare and nervous as he leaves.

Hana looks back up to see him gone as she begins to feel relieve a little.

'Why does he have to look at me like that?' she thoughts when she hears relieves from Mylene and Shadow.

"Man, he is no fun at all. It's boring here anyway," said Shadow when Mylene softly yells at him, "Well, it was your fault."

"Hey, it's not my fault for making a big fuss about someone going into someone room," Shadow reply back as they begin to argue with each other.

"Here we go again," Volt said as he turns the TV on.

"I swear can they take a break for one second," Lync said as he watches TV with Volt too.

Spectra and Gus look at them as Gus said, "I swear, this is a crazy day Master Spectra."

Hana looks up at Gus then to Spectra as he said, "I have no idea why I am with those idiots."

Hana stares at him for a while when Spectra notices Hana looking at him, "Yes, can I help you?"

She looks away from him that gets Gus's attention to her.

He watches Spectra go sits next to her as he said, "What wrong? You were looking at me, right. You want something?"

Hana did not say anything that got Gus mad, "Master Spectra just asks you a question. You should answer."

She does not know what to do when Spectra pulls her closers to him that makes her blush.

"Don't get mad at her, she is only shy to say anything, aren't you?" Hana just looks at him a little then look away that makes Gus to sighs deeply, "I swear, she is just hopeless."

Hana looks down nervous as she tightens her fist a little.

After a few minutes, she and the others hear Shadow's stomach growl, "Boy, I'm hungry."

She looks at him with a blank face when she too stomach growls.

Spectra and Gus look at her as she looks down embarrass while Spectra said, "You hungry, aren't you?"

Hana looks down even more that make him laugh softly as he stands up and said, "It's almost lunch time, so let get something to eat, my dear princess."

Hana looks at him as he stands up and blush even more after he calls her 'his' dear princess.

She looks away as she stands up and walks away from them that make her to smirks at her.

Everyone heads to the diner room where a long rectangle table that can fit twenty people have.

Before they can go eat lunch, Spectra remembers something, "Oh, Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld is coming over."

Everyone stops at they remember too, except Hana as she said to herself, "Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld?"

She later hears Shadow complaining about it, "Man, they have to come now?"

Hana stare and study everyone behavior when she feels Spectra wraps his arm around her, "I forgot that you don't know them. They are our superior and our noble family ruler. They are our leaders to Vexos."

'No way,' Hana thoughts when Professor Clay comes up from behinds, "He's right."

Everyone turns around as he continues, "We should do a warm greeting for them and I do hope you behave yourself, Hana Hiwatari."

Hana starting to feel pressure of this as he and the others head to the dimension room while Spectra whispers in her ear, "Don't worry my princess, I am here for you."

Hana blushes as they catch up to them when they arrive to the room later.

Zenoheld and Hyrdon later arrive through the portal in a vehicle.

After it lands, they step out as they get a warm getting, "Greeting King Zenoheld and Prince Hyrdon."

Zenoheld is a middle age man with blue hair and in his noble clothes.

His son has blond hair and in his noble while, he twists short hair.

Zenoheld looks around as he spots Hana as she didn't bow to them, "So that is Hana Hiwatari I believe."

"Yes, she is," Professor Clay pushes her in front of them as he said, "Go on and greet them."

Hana is really nervous and scare as she has her hands together; however, she did greet them, but not properly, "Hello, King Zenoheld, Prince Hydron."

Zenoheld studies her behavior as he said, "She seem the one, but she looks hopeless to me."

Hana looks down when she notices Hydron walks over to her, "But father, she seems pretty cute, especially when she is shy, and scare."

He takes her hand as he kisses her hands that make her blush, "I am glad to meet you. My name is Prince Hydron, but you can call my Hydron if you want."

Hana blushes a little more as she looks away from him as she takes back her hand.

That makes Hydron to laugh softly at her, and while they were talking, Spectra is getting a little jealous.

Later, Zenoheld and Professor Clay head to the experiment room to discuss about the project and Hana while the others head to the diner room for lunch.

As they have lunch, Shadow is being his usually self, eating his food funny that disgust Mylene, Lync teases Mylene and Shadow, and Gus, Spectra, and Hana sit close to Hydron.

Hydron is flirting with Hana while Spectra is getting a little jealous.

"You know Hana, you looks pretty cute in that clothe," Hydron said that makes Hana blushes and stop eating for a minutes.

"I…uh…hm," Hana does not know what to say that makes Hydron chuckles a little, "How cute, you blushes so cute."

That when his father and Professor Clay enter the diner room, "Hydron, it's time to go home."

"But father, I wants to spends time with Hana a little more," Hydron rejects his father while Professor Clay said, "I'm sorry Prince Hydron, but it's almost time to experiment her and I don't want you to get hurt or involve into it."

"You hear that, now let go," Zenoheld did not hesitate for his son to get ready as he said, "I have to go now, but please don't forget me."

He then kiss her on the cheek that makes her blush and Spectra mad, but not completely since he always kiss her on the cheek a lot.

Hydron left with Zenoheld as Professor Clay show them out.

Before he leave the diner room, he said to Hana, "I want you to be in that room within 15 minutes, got it?"

Hana nods as Professor Clay left the room as it become quiet in there.

She sighs when Spectra said, "Don't worry, if he gives you any trouble, I will straighten him out and I will be there for you, okay?"

Hana blushes a little that she stands up and left the diner that makes Shadow to tease him, "Uh-oh, someone got dump there."

Spectra ignores him as Gus said, "You shut your mouth Shadow Prove."

"Gus, ignores him and continue eating," Spectra said as Gus said, "My apology Master Spectra."

As they continue eating, Spectra cannot stop thinking of her, 'Hana.'

Meanwhile, Hana is walking to the experiment room where they experiment her.

As she enters after 10 minutes, she notices that none of the scientists is here yet.

The room is like the audio room for recording singer's song, but this room test her voice as it connect to the bakugan in the other room as it is really big enough for the bakugan to become it true form.

'(Sighs deeply) why do they want to do this to me? I don't understand,' Hana thought to herself as she waits for Professor Clay and the other scientists.

She waits for 5 more minutes as she notices someone opening the door as it reveals to be Professor Clay with the scientists, and Spectra behind him.

"Spectra?" Hana said that catch his attention, "You say my name, how sweet of you."

"I…uh," Hana blushes a little when Professor Clay yells at her softly, "There is no time for blushing Hana. Now, enter to the other room."

"Uh…yes sir," Hana said softly while she enters the elevator to get to the other room.

As she enters, Spectra said to Professor Clay, "Why don't you be a little nicer, _father_? Besides, won't we tell to make her feel comfortable here?"

Professor Clay did not say anything as he tells the assistances, "Okay get ready."

While they get ready, Hana has the headphone on as one of the scientists turns on the switch to bring out a Pyrus bakugan in toy form.

"Hana, start singing now," Professor Clay said as he speaks to the speaker as he starts the music.

Hana pause for a minutes as she takes a big breathe before singing. **(Shugo Chara: ****Meikyuu Butterfly  
>Labyrinth Butterfly<strong>**)**

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU<em>

As she sings, the scientists analyze her singing and the powers when she begins to glow black aura.

_tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO  
>kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki<em>

The Pyrus bakugan transforms into it true form, Pyrus TerrorClaw, from Hana sings her song.

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>ikiba no nai ai no kakera<em>

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>shiawase na yume o mite iru no<br>hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

Pyrus TerrorClaw begins to attack the target that one of the scitentist bring out.

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>mayoikonda BATAFURAI<br>jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<em>

As they get the data of her singing, she stops singing all the sudden that Pyrus TerrorClay returns into a sphere.

"No," Professor Clay said as Hana drops to her knee, as she is exhausted from that experiment.

"After 15 minutes break, we will start it again," Professor Clay said as Hana rejects he commands, "No, I won't do it."

"You little…you will do it again if you like it or not. Now, after the break, go again!" Professor Clay pushes Hana hard since she is giving him a hard time with the experimenting.

During the break, Spectra enter to that room as he finds her crutching with her back on the wall.

He walks over to her as he gives her a water bottle.

"Here for you," Hana looks up to him as she notices him smiling down at her.

She takes the water bottles as she drinks it while Spectra sit next to her.

He notices her looking away from him as he said, "My dear princess, don't worry," he pulls her closer to him that makes her blushes, "Like I said, if they are giving you a hard time, I will be there for you. I will give thema thing or two for you."

Hana did not say anything when Professor Clay interrupts the moment for Spectra, "Spectra, it time to continue the experiment."

"I got to go," Spectra stands up as he helps Hana up when he kiss her on the lip.

That surprise her that she pushes him as she squeaks loud and slap him that even Professor Clay and the assistances hear that too.

Few minutes later, they turn to the elevator to notice a slap mark on Spectra's left side on the face.

The assistance did not say anything, including Professor Clay as he turns his attention to Hana, "Okay, you can begin."

**~After the experiment~**

Hana is in her room while still surprise about what Spectra did.

Whenever she remembers it, she just screams softly on her pillow while her foot is pounding on the bed.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she repeats saying stupid about Spectra kissing her as she sheds a little tear and shake a little from the fear.

She begins to feel tired as she closes her eye and go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Spectra is with Professor Clay as he records the analyzing in the file.

"So what do you want?" Spectra said as the slap mark is still on his face, a little.

"I just want to say to you that don't bother with Hana during the experimenting. We need her focus and without any emotion," he finishes the paper work as he places his elbow on the table and hand together close to his mouth as he continues, "Besides, I believes that you shouldn't bother her since she just-"

"First, leave this incident alone. Second, you cannot tell me what to do. I am a Spectra Phantom, leader of Vexos and you a scientist, _Professor_ Clay; you suppose to provide with bakugans and everything. I belives you know the rest," Spectra said annoyed that make Professor Clay sighs.

He did not say anything as Spectra lefts the office as he gets back to work.

Spectra walks out the hall to the living room where the rest of Vexos are at when Gus rushes over to him.

"Master Spectra, how was the…what happen to your face?" Gus notices right away on Spectra's face that catches the others attention.

"Wow, who slap you?" Shadow asks when Lync guesses who did it, "I guess it was the Hana, am I right?"

Spectra did not say anything as he walks away from them, "Yep, I'm right. He did something to her to get the slap on the face.

"Leave Master Spectra alone, you..."Spectra stops Gus talking as he said, "Enough Gus, just ignore them. They are beneath us to waste our breath with."

He continues to walk away as he heads to up stair.

"Whatever," Lync as he watches with Volt and Shadow while Mylene reads a book.

"Master Spectra," Gus said to himself as he watches Spectra walking up until he cannot see him no more.

As they do their usual activate, they thought that Spectra is heading to his room, but actually he is heading to her room.

When he arrives to her room, he opens to door to notices her sleeping.

Spectra walks closer to also notices tear in her eye as he sighs quietly.

He climbs on bed with his boot off as he crawls closer to her as he lay on her bed next to her.

He rubs her tear away gently as he watches her sleep peacefully.

'She sleeps so cute and peaceful. I wonder what she is dreaming about,' he thought as he pulls the blanket over on her, so she would not get a cold.

He then kisses her forehead as he get off the bed and leaving her room.

After he left her room, Hana wakes up after 40 minutes as she notices the blanket is on her.

'How did the blanket get on me? Don't tell me-' Hana guess that Spectra was in her room as she blushes thinking about him.

'Why he always like coming near me? I don't understand at all,' Hana climbs off the bed as she heads to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

As she enters, she believes that no one, except Spectra, ever enter her room, so she left it unlock.

While she was taking a bath, Shadow enters her room as he said, "Hey, little princess, the old man wants to see you now."

When he notices that Hana is not in her room, he searches around for her; he searches under the bed, in the closet, and in the storage as he repeats 3 times.

As he does not know that Hana was in the bathroom, she finishes and exit out the shower as she grabs a towel to dry herself.

While she was drying herself, she does not know that Shadow is in her room when he bursts inside to see her naked while having the towel covering her front body.

Hana begins to blush deeply while Shadow starting to feel and nervous as he said, "Please don't…"

Shadow was about to say 'scream' when Hana actually scream, really loud that even Volt, Lync, Mylene, Gus, Professor Clay, and Spectra can hear in the living.

"HANA!" Spectra shouts as he and everyone rushes to her room, while Hana is throwing objects at Shadow as she yells in Russian, "Izvrashchenets, izvrashchenets, izvrashchenets!"

Shadow manages to exit the bathroom and close it while still blushing.

'Oh boy, I'm in trouble,' Shadow thoughts as he is right when they enter her room.

"Shadow what happen?" Mylene shouts at him since she knows he did something.

"Look, it was accident, I swear," Shadow said in honest when Spectra enters the room as he notices his face look red.

"What did you saw?" Spectra said while Professor commands, "Mylene, checks on Hana. See what wrong."

"Yes sir," Mylene walks to the bathroom as Shadow moves away while he said, "Be careful, she will…"

Mylene stops Shadow from talking as she yell, "She will what Shadow? What will she do anyway? You the one who star…hey!"

Mylene moves out of the way quickly as Hana throws an object without knowing as she said, "Izvrashchenets!"

"What she just say?" Volt said confuses as he and the others did not understand what she said as Mylene gets mad and enter the bathroom.

"Hey, why did you…" she then find out that Shadow enters the bathroom while she was taking a bath, "Oh, that why."

She enters the room as she helps Hana puts on her robe to cover herself as she steps out the room.

"So, what happen?" Lync asks when he notices a surprising and disgusting look on her face.

"Shadow enters the bathroom after she took the bath while naked," the boys have a surprise look on while they, except Spectra, stare at Shadow as Spectra _glares_ at him.

"You're a pervert Shadow," Lync messes with him as Shadow said, "No I am not, I did not know that she was taking a bath."

"How could you not know that I was taking a bath?" everyone, except Shadow, turns to the door as Shadow turns around and said, "That is because…uh oh!"

He notices Hana standing there mad and embarrassing as Shadow and the others begin to sweat a little as she screams, "EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOM!"

All the sudden, everyone, even Mylene, is out of her room as Volt said, "Wow, that the first time I even seem her mad."

"I know, after the incident we found out on her information, I thought she would be scared of being around guys," Lync said as he is surprise of her behavior.

"But most importantly, it is your fault Shadow," Gus yells at Shadow as he is about to reply when Professor Clay said, "Now that is enough, since Shadow enters the bathroom while she was taking a bath, I have to cancel the experiment until she calm down. "

Professor Clay did not sound happy as he continues, "Mylene, I'm letting you pick Shadow's punishment."

"Of course Professor Clay," Mylene said as Shadow rejects that when Professor Clay said, "Shadow, it was your fault since you enter that room. I don't want to hear any words out of your mouth, do I makes myself clear?"

Shadow nods as he left them as Mylene takes Shadow somewhere for his punishment while Lync and Volt follows along to see that.

That leaves Spectra and Gus alone in front of Hana's room.

"What to do now Master Spectra?" Gus asks as he notices Spectra looking at the door as he said, "Leave Hana alone for a while. Come Gus."

Spectra lefts with Gus following him as they leave Hana alone in her room while she is crying on her bed from the embarrassment that happen to her.

**To let everyone knows about what she said, she said, "PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" You can tell that by copy and paste that word on Google Translator. She is also mix with Japanese, from her father, and Russian, from her mother.**

**Also I can't think a good title for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He is right and you are wrong**

After Shadow enters the bathroom while Hana was naked, she becomes a lot more shy and scared than before.

Even Professor Clay has troubles dealing with her to do the experimenting.

Hana always stay in her room more as she refuses to leave that room, but sometime, Professor Clay manages to get her out that make her scare more.

It lasted for 5 day that drives the professor insane and on his last nerves.

He is in his office with Spectra as he leaning on the wall with his back and arm cross.

"I had it! If she doesn't get over about this, then I have to use force to make her get over it," he said in frustrating.

"You know that if you do that, then you will be in big trouble, more in trouble than Shadow," Spectra said, as Professor Clay hates it when he is right.

"I know that, but she don't get over what happen, then we won't get enough analyzing so we can take over Vestroia and this world," Professor Clays yells at him as he pounds the table.

"Look, let me handle it. I can try to get her out and calm down, okay?" Spectra said in confident.

"Ha, if you can manage to her out and calm down, then I will be a little more nicer to her," Professor Clay said that make Spectra to smile, "Sure."

He left of the office as Professor Clay sits down and tries to calm down.

Spectra walk out the hall as he is at the living room with Gus sitting on the couch alone, "Master Spectra."

He notices him there as he rushes over to him, "So Master Spectra, what did Professor Clay said?"

"He is on his last nerves and frustrated that if she don't calm down and do the experiment, then he will use force to make her calm down and do the experiment," Spectra said as he notices that the others Vexos already left for their mission while Gus and Spectra stay behind.

"I see, so you are going to calm her down," Gus said that makes Spectra to look at him, "I see that you know what I am going to do."

"Of course I know, you are so close to her than the rest of us. Also, you seem to be interesting with her a lot," Gus, said that makes Spectra chuckle.

"Of course I am, she belongs to me now and I am her master," Spectra left him standing as Gus watches him walks off.

"I see," Gus said, as he is surprise of what he said as he watches walk off.

When he arrives to her room, he knocks on her door while he said, "Hana, can I come in?"

"No!" Hana shouts to him as he knocks again, "Please, let me in. You do know that you have obeyed me now, right?"

Hana is lying on her stomach as she places her face on her pillow.

She heads up as she has to admit it; she do belongs to him and she has to obey him.

As she hates this place, there is one thing that she is always loyal and keeps her promise, even on a deal.

Spectra waits a while, he notices her unlocking and opening the door for him.

He smiles at her as he said, "Well thank you my dear," he enters the room as Hana hides behind the door.

"What is it that you want?" Hana said as she closes the door that make him turns around to her.

"Now, that sounds rude my dear, I am here to see how are you doing. Is that wrong to do?" Hana did not say anything as he grabs her wrist as he gently pulls her closer to him.

Hana blushes as she tries to struggle out of his arm as he said, "Now, there no need to do that, I am not going to hurt nor touch you."

Hana blushes a lot more as he pulls her head closer to his chest and continues, "I respects your feeling dearly, as I really care for you dearly. So, please don't be afraid of me."

He rubs her hair as she just stands there and listen to his words that she short of believes him.

Hana wants to say something, but she is afraid to say something as she squeezes his leather coat.

He feels it as he hugs her for a while when he picks her up like a bride that makes her blushes and squeak a little.

He brings her to the bed as he carefully places her on the bed with the head on the pillow.

He then lies next to her as he cuddles close to her while bring her closer to her more.

"Spectra?" Hana said softly as he shush her and said, "Don't talk now, just relax and sleep."

Hana cannot leave from his arm, but she does feel a bit sleepy from the warmth of his body as she sleeps in his arm.

Spectra notices her sleeping as he removes his goggle and put it asides as he kisses her forehead then fall asleep with her

As they sleep for a while, Volt and the others arrive back when it close to dinnertime.

When they arrive to the diner room, they notice Gus there, "Hey, where's Spectra?"

Gus turns to Volt who asks as he is about to say when they hear someone behind them, "Can you guys move?"

They turn around to see Spectra and Hana who is rubbing her eye.

"Oh finally she out of her room," Mylene said annoyed of her behavior while Hana is just ignore her since she is still sleepy.

"Yes indeed," Spectra and Hana turn to their right to notice Professor Clay standing there annoyed.

"Yes, she is finally out of her room and calm down," Spectra said while smiling at him since he wins the bet.

Professor Clay ignores the look as he said to Hana, but a little nicer, "I see that you finally out your room and calm down."

Hana did not say anything while all she said is, "Mm-hm."

That tick off Professor Clay a little when he notices that she is sleepy, "Were you sleeping?"

Hana did not say anything as she yawns and walks into the diner room.

He growls as he gets his answer from Spectra, "Yes, she fell asleep and so did I."

He enters to the room as well when he, Volt, Shadow, and Mylene finally realize that they fall asleep together.

"Did you fall asleep with Hana in her room, Master Spectra?" Gus asks as Spectra admit it as he passes him.

Spectra leave him and the others surprise as he sits next to Hana.

As they, except Professor Clay, enter the room, their dinner had arrives as they begin to eat.

As usually, Shadow chaws down his foods like an animal that disgust Mylene, Volt, and Lync.

Hana, Spectra, and Gus eat peacefully while Hana always notice that Professor Clay do not eat with them, but she does not care.

She is still kind off sleepy as Spectra notices it, "You still sleepy?"

Hana turns to him as she blushes a little and looks away a little while she nods.

Spectra chuckles a little, as he continues eating.

Gus turns to him then to Hana as he gets a little curious a little of their relationship.

After dinner, the Vexos go relax, even for Volt, Mylene, Lync, and Shadow, since they went on a mission.

Spectra, Gus, and Hana sit on the couch together close to the stair, Lync lying on the couch on the other side, Volt arguing with Shadow, and Mylene reading a book.

As Volt and Shadow are arguing, Hana cannot help but wonder, "I wonder why are they are arguing about?"

Spectra hear her comment as he said, "I don't know, but please don't worry about them. They are just being a child."

"Oh," Hana gives him a blank look when she hears Lync said, "So, tell me princess, how was your sleep with Spectra? It must be nice, huh?"

Hana blushes as she looks away while she gets more comment from Shadow, "Yeah, I want to know about it too."

"Knock it off boys; you don't want her to get scared like that again," Mylene said as she is getting annoyed since she is having a hard time reading.

"Come on, I want to know about it. Why are you so annoyed of her? Don't tell me that you are jealous of her?" Shadow said with his tongue out that got Mylene.

"What no, I am not jealous because of her, I am just annoyed of her because she is acting like a baby and all," Shadow did not believe her excuse as those two argue with each other.

The others just stare at them as Volt said, "Man, those two loves to argue with each other."

"Maybe they like each other," Lync said softy that only Volt, Gus, Spectra, and Hana can hear him.

While they talk, Hana just sits there and listen to them talking and arguing which is giving her a headache.

'Boy, they argue with each other more than Dan and the others,' she thought as she stands up and walks off.

"Where are you going?" Spectra ask that got Volt's, Gus's, and Lync's attention as she said, "My room."

"Why do you always spend most of your time in your room?" Gus asks while Hana stops at the first step of the stair as she said, "First, I want to. Second, I am going to take a bath and go to sleep."

Hana continues walking while leaving Lync and Volt to say, "Oh."

Spectra just watch her walking away from her that saddens him a little.

Hana arrives to her room as she goes take a bath, but this time she closes her door.

As she takes a bath, she always sits in the tub while thinking about her family.

'Oka-san, oto-san, onii-sans, minna,' she thinks about her family and friends as she misses them a lot.

"I wonder what they are doing. I bet they didn't tell mother and father about what happen to me," Hana said, as she believes that her friends and her brothers did not inform their parents about what happen.

She stays quiets for a while as she brings her knee close to her chest. **(Macross Frontier: Aimo ~ Tori no Hito)**

_aimo aimo nederu rushe  
>noina miria enderu purodea<br>fotomi_

_I promise that I will never lose it  
>The love that we have<br>Will stay warm in my heart  
>Follow me<em>

_With my toes in the sand  
>I hold hands with the sea<em>

After the Vexos, except Spectra, pass her room, Spectra stops at her room as he looks at her door for while.

He then walks away as he said to her that he respects her feeling as he go visits her again later.

_Rurei rureia  
>Reaching to grasp to the blue sky<br>The larks birds sing above_

_Run here run to my side  
>This one young child's green eyes<br>Holds me with such bliss_

From her house where Dan and the others are still sleeping at, Dan, Shun, Kai, Miki, and Ren somehow can hear Hana's singing.

_aimo aimo nederu rushe  
>noina miria enderu purodea<br>Follow me_

_With my toes in the grass  
>I hold hands with our sky<em>

'What?' 'Is that…?' 'Hana?' Each one thought as Hana finishes the song, as they cannot hear it anymore.

Hana finishes her song as she sighs and exits the tub.

After she finishes drying and putting on her sleeping gown, she looks outside as she notices a full moon as she cannot help but look at it for a while.

While she looks at the moon on the couch, she hears someone opening the door as she notices it is Professor Clay.

Hana is surprise of seeing him in her room since he does not come to her room a lot.

"May I help you?" Hana asks scare of him, but more scare to him than Spectra.

"Do you think that you can ask me why I am here?" Professor Clay asks that make Hana a little speechless as he walks over to her bed as he said, "Come here."

Hana hesitates as she did come over, but slowly as she is close to him.

Hana did not make eye contact to him when he grabs her arm and pull closer then pin her down on her bed.

He grabs both her wrist with his hand as he is on top of her.

Hana closes her eye while he said, "You think that you can asks me why I am here? You think that I will just tell you why I am here?" Let me tell you one thing, and that is you are not superior to me and you cannot do what you want to do."

Professor Clay is getting close to her face as she can do is stay still and eye shut.

He studies her behavior as he just smirks at her as he scares her a little more while he whispers her ear, "If you don't want to see and get me mad, then all you have to do is behave yourself, do whatever I say on the experiment, and have some back bone if someone see you naked. You are just wasting my time and I need to get the data about you and your special power fast."

Hana just stay there as she whines while he get a little closer to her when he licks her neck that make her squeaks loud.

He did it on purposes as he moves away from her, but still on top of her when he hears Spectra's voice, "What do you think you are doing Professor Clay?"

He turns to the door to see Spectra standing there mad, as he stays silent as he continues, "What did you do to her?"

He climbs off her as he walks off and passes him without saying anything to him.

He does have to respects as Spectra, but he does not respect him as a son.

After Spectra can see him no more, he rushes over to Hana as he notices her form into a ball as she is lie there shaking like crazy.

He sighs as he climbs on her bed and tries to comfort her, but she rejects his help as she moves away from him more as she gets on her stomach.

Spectra seem speechless, but try to comfort her more as he get closer to her and lay on top of her.

"Hana, it okay, it's only me. Do not be afraid, I am only here to help you," Spectra sooth her as she stays quiet when he kisses her on the forehead.

Hana turns her head a little, as she notices him on top of her when he removes his goggle to reveals his sapphire eye to her.

She starts to blush, as she looks into his eye that make him chuckles, "Hm, you looks so cute whenever you blush."

He manages to move her on her back as he brushes her hair that make her blush even more.

"(Chuckles) you are so cute, that is why you belong to me now," he lies on top of her that makes her blushes, but not scares as he kisses her forehead again.

"Spectra," Hana said softly that makes him smiling as he sits up while he looks down at her.

"You sounds so cute when you say my name, but most importantly, what did Professor Clay say and do to you?" Spectra said as he remembers about Professor Clay when he notices fear in her eye.

Hana did not say anything as she begins to shed a tear of fear as she turns away from him.

"Please, tell me, I want to help you," Spectra begs her to answer when she did answer, "He said something about me being how I am and I should have some back bone and all. And…"

"And?" Spectra repeat what she said when she said, "And… h-he licks my neck as he pins me down on my bed."

"What?" Spectra become angry as he told him that he would be a little nicer to her if Spectra are right.

"So he pin you down and scaring you by doing that?" Spectra sit up as Hana gives him a nod.

"I see, can I see your neck where he licks?" Hana hesitates a little when she shows her neck to him.

He can see a little slim left by him, 'That man…' he thought as he digs through his packet when he takes out a red cloth.

'What is he doing?' Hana watches him digs through his packet to take out a red cloth, 'A red cloth?'

Hana later notices that he cleans her neck with it as she squeaks a little.

"There, all clean," Hana touches her neck to feel that he did clean her neck as she sits up, "You clean my neck?"

Spectra smile at her as he pats her head, "Of course, you are my special girl and I won't let anyone frighten you or hurt you."

Hana blushes a little as she looks away that makes him chuckles, "You are so cute when you blush too easy."

Hana turns to him a little when she gives him a kiss on the cheek that surprises him as she sits close to her.

"Hana," Spectra whispers when he hears her said, "Thank you, thank you for being so nicel to me. Thank you."

Hana cuddles close a little that makes him smiles at her as he hugs her while he said, "You welcome my dear."

They hug each other for a while when Hana said, "Spectra?"

"Hm?" Spectra did not let go of her while his eye is close as she continues, "Can you..." Hana blushes when she asks, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Spectra open his eye widely as he looks down at her while she asks again, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Spectra stares at her for a while when he smiles down at her as he agrees to her request, "Of course I my princess, I am your master and your knight."

Hana blushes a little as she smiles and cuddles closer to him than she ever did before while she said, "Thank you, Spectra."

"Please call me Keith," Hana looks up at him as he continues, "My real name is Keith Clay, son of Professor Clay. You can call me that name if you want to."

"Keith?" Hana said as she remembers his real name as they go to sleep.

Spectra remove his coat, place his coat, and goggle on the couch as he sleeps close to Hana.

He brings Hana to his body as she faces him while Spectra cover them with the blanket.

"Good night, my dear princess," Spectra kisses her forehead while she blushes as he begins to sleep.

"Good night, Keith," Hana begins to sleep as she as she brings her face close to her chest.

Spectra smiles at her as he wrap one arm over her body while his other arm under her as his hand rest on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unleashes her true power**

It is just turn morning and everyone is waking up, except Hana.

When Spectra notices that she is not awake yet, he just let her sleep a little more as he brings his coat and goggle and left.

Therefore, she can wash up privately as he go to his room to wash up.

When he got to his room and wash up, he get together with Gus and the others at the living room.

"Hey, where the princess, is she oversleeping again?" Shadow asks, as he likes calling her princess since she is the main person for their plan.

"Probably she is, and don't call her 'princess' Shadow Prove," Spectra is getting annoyed of Shadow calling her 'princess,' which only he can call her 'princess.'

"Aw, someone is jealous here," Lync said as he and Shadow mess with Spectra as Gus argues with them for him.

"Man, you guys are so loud that it wake me up for good," everyone turns to the stair to see Hana walking down.

"Good morning Hana. You seem fully awake," Spectra, said as she stops behind him and hesitates a little while she said, "Uh…good morning."

He smiles at her that make her blush a little and look away as she passes him.

"Hey Hana," Hana stops and turns to Shadow as he shows a game box as it is a dancing game, "After breakfast, let play. I want to see how good you are on this game."

Hana gives him a blank look as she asks, "Do you know how to plug it up and play it?"

"Of course I do, I saw it at this store while people buy electric things as we was searching for you?" Shadow proves himself as Hana does is "Oh."

That got Shadow ticks off a little as he yelling at her while she ignores him, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Hana walks off to the diner room with the others behind her as they go eat breakfast.

Everyone eats breakfast as Shadow chows down fast so he can play that game with Hana while she eats her food slowly so she will not _choke_.

Shadow is choking while Hana just watches him getting choke a little then finally shallow while getting lecture by Mylene of his eating manner.

"Uh… Spectra?" Spectra turn to her as she continues, "I been wondering, does those two like each other?"

"I don't know and I do not want to know. You probably should not know too, they are not the one to worry about," Spectra said while she said, "Oh," as they continue eating.

After breakfast, Shadow asks one of the scientists to plug it up for him as the game is made for Xbox while Hana makes a point, "I knew it."

Spectra and Gus notice annoyed look on her face as Gus said, "Shadow may be a good brawler, but he is a complete idiot when it come to plugging up something and driving his plane."

Hana turns to him with a surprise look and asks, "He crashes into anything when he drives his plane?"

Both Spectra and Gus nod as Hana sweat a little as she said, "Okay, I am not going to be with him when he driving. How does he even survive from the crashes?"

From that looks, it make Spectra laughs a little, as he pats her head, "You are so cute and funny."

Hana blushes a little when Shadow got close to her face, really close, "So, let play," as he sticks out her tongue.

When he gets close to her face, Hana did judo moves on him as one-hand grabs his shirt and other grabs his arm and sent him flying as he lands on his back.

Everyone turns and looks at her surprise as she said, "Look, I am fine with you sticking out your tongue a lot, but don't you even get close and stick out your tongue at the same time in my face."

"Wow, I can't believe she just did that," Volt said really surprise and shocking while Lync agrees with him, "I know, I thought she would be a shy, frighten girl when it come to boys."

Spectra is so amaze that she just did that while he believes that she is not scare of boys anymore when he realizes her breathing to hard, "Are you scared of him?"

Hana turns to him scare and blushing, "Of course, he just scare me and I thought he…mm," Hana looks away that show she is still afraid of _those_ boys.

"Ouch," Hana turns to him when she realizes something, "Uh…oops."

She backs away a little when Spectra pulls her closer to her when Shadow stands up and yells at her, "What was that about? I was just asking to play that game with me. You don't have to…"

Spectra interrupts that stops him, "She only did that because you scare her and thought you would do something to her when you get close to her face."

"I also have problem with people coming into my face all the sudden," everyone turns to her that makes her blushes of embarrassment.

"Either way, not cool, so let play," Hana gives him blank look of confusion as he continues, "I won't stop asking until you say yes."

Hana thinks about it when she said, "Fine."

Shadow jumps around of joy that get the Vexos, including Hana, an annoyed look, "You sure you want to play?"

Hana turns to Spectra with a worry voice as she said in confident, "Of course, besides, I did send him flying. So I have to repay him with something."

Spectra stares for a while as he smiles at her, "You are just a kind girl."

"A type of girl that can say no to you," Hana walks away as she walks to Shadow while trying to calm him down to get the game started.

'She is so cute, and kind. Maybe that why she has so many good friends,' Spectra thoughts as he walks over to them while said, "Let watch this."

Gus turns to him as he walks away while he said, "Yes Master Spectra."

Even Mylene, Volt, and Lync come to the couch to watch Shadow challenging Hana to a dance game when it also a singing game too.

"Here, this game is also singing too. Bet you did not know that," Shadow said as he sounds like he is right when Hana proves him wrong, "I do know this game. I have this game at home."

Shadow drops his mouth while Lync and Volt laugh at him as Shadow glares at them, "Whatever, let get this game started."

Hana did the setting while she always him to choose a song which it was a wrong choose to him.

'_**Song chooses: Seikan Hikou (Macross: Frontier), Arena: the park, choose your dancer,'**_ said the game as it begins to start.

"Get ready to eat my dust," Shadow said when Hana say, "Let see," the game begins to count down by three.

After the count down, they begin to dance as Shadow dances funny and slow as he dance in the beginner level while Hana dances in the advance level.

_Suimen ga yuragu__  
><em>_Kaze no wa ga hirogaru__  
><em>_Fure atta yubisaki no__  
><em>_Aoi denryuu_

The Vexos, except Spectra is amaze of her singing and her voice.

"Wow, she can dance and sing," Volt said while Spectra said, "Of course, that is why she is an idol and a model."

"And they treat her like a regular citizen, that is incredible," Lync said while they mouth drop as Shadow is surprise.

_Mitsumeau dake de__  
><em>_Kodoku na kasokudo ga__  
><em>_Isshun ni kudakechiru__  
><em>_Anata ga suki yo_

Meanwhile, Professor Clay and the other scientists are getting everything ready for the experimenting when something happen in the other room, "Professor Clay, the bakugan is activating automatically."

"What?" He looks out the other room to see the Pyrus bakugan is activating as it come it true form.

_Toumei na shinju no you ni__  
><em>_Chuu no uku namida__  
><em>_Higeki datte kamawanai__  
><em>_Anata to ikitai_

"How is that possible unless?" Professor Clay lefts the room as he heads to the living room when he makes it to see Hana singing, but a different song they use.

_KIRA!__  
><em>_Ryuusei ni matagatte__  
><em>_Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah__  
><em>_Noukon no hoshizora ni__  
><em>_Watashitachi hanabi mitai__  
><em>_Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu_

Hana is dancing and singing happily and joy as Professor Clay said, "What is this? She is just playing a game. How can she…?"

That when one of the scientists calls him, "Professor Clay, the bakugan has true back into a ball automatically. Do you know what cause it on and off automatically?"

'Of course, she can only do it when she is joyful and all, but most importantly if she not in that room. So, if she can do it without doing the other experiment, then she can go on unlimited. Now I get it, now I know how to deal with her now,' Professor Clay thought as he watches her having fun and seeing Shadow getting tease from Lync and Volt.

Hana watches them arguing while smiling from the singing as she has not feel like this for a while until she notices Professor Clay standing at the corner of the up stair floor.

"Professor Clay," everyone turns to her then look up to see him standing there look down at them.

"Professor Clay, we were just playing a game…" Shadow said when Professor Clay said, "I don't want to know what you guys are doing. Right now, Hana, it's time for the experimenting, but this time it will go a little different way."

Hana looks up at him nervous, as she has not forgotten what he did to her last night as he walks back to the testing room.

"Come on," Hana turns to Spectra as he continues, "You don't want to make him wait."

Hana did not say anything as she follows him while Shadow complaining as he want to play with her some more.

When they arrive at the room, he is surprise to see Spectra with her as she walks pass them as she enters to the elevator.

Professor Clay turns away while Spectra stand next to him as he whispers, "You know that you are in big trouble if I tell them what you did to her."

"That is none of your business what happen between me and her," he said coldly as Spectra said his finally words, "Oh, it is my business since I am watching over her and I am her master."

Professor Clay stares at him from his corner eye as he turns back to Hana, "Okay Hana, today you will be singing a different song."

"A different song?" Hana asks as he continues, "Yes, I wants to test out different between the song. I will send you the song in the bakugan gear."

Hana looks at her bakugan gear as Spectra gave it to her when she first arrived at the secret-quarter as she receives the song, 'Seikan Hikou'.

'This song,' Hana is kind of surprise when Professor Clay said, "I want you to sing this song. I hope you know the lyrics."

"Yes sir," Hana said while she hears he said, "Good. Now let us begin."

The sent out Cyborg Helios again as he begins the music.

Hana begins to dance a little to the song as she begins the sing.

_Suimen ga yuragu__  
><em>_Kaze no wa ga hirogaru__  
><em>_Fure atta yubisaki no__  
><em>_Aoi denryuu_

Hana begins to glow as the bakugan sudden active into it true form that surprise Spectra, 'No way, it suddenly active.'

_Mitsumeau dake de__  
><em>_Kodoku na kasokudo ga__  
><em>_Isshun ni kudakechiru__  
><em>_Anata ga suki yo_

_Toumei na shinju no you ni__  
><em>_Chuu no uku namida__  
><em>_Higeki datte kamawanai__  
><em>_Anata to ikitai_

Cyborg Helios begins to move by the sound of her song as it attacks the target.

"Incredible, Cyborg Helios is suddenly moving better than before," Spectra said as Professor Clay explains to him, "Spectra, you know that she been through the big tank for check up and other uses. That makes her very tired and do not have enough energy for singing. Then, when you stop us using that, she has energy to sing. But most importantly, if you stop using the tank, then what would happen?"

_KIRA!__  
><em>_Ryuusei ni matagatte__  
><em>_Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah__  
><em>_Noukon no hoshizora ni__  
><em>_Watashitachi hanabi mitai__  
><em>_Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu_

_Kaiwa nado nashi ni__  
><em>_Uchigawa ni mogutte__  
><em>_Kangae ga yomitoeru__  
><em>_Fushigi na yoru_

Spectra think for a while when he finds out the answer, "She can sing longer without being tired."

"That right, she can sing in longer period without being tired until the end of the song," Professor Clay said as he is finally figure out and why she not doing her part.

_Anata no na Jumon mitai ni__  
><em>_Mugen no RIPIITO__  
><em>_Nikurashikute te no kou ni__  
><em>_Tsume wo tatete miru_

Spectra watches her sing and dance to the song as she seen not tired and have full of energy like playing a game.

_KIRA!__  
><em>_Karada goto sukitoori__  
><em>_He no you ni tadayou uh uh__  
><em>_Keshitsubu no inochi demo__  
><em>_Watashitachi matataiteru__  
><em>_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku_

'No, I believe that it going through the tank experiment making her feel scare and nervous. It not because she is tired from that experiment, she cannot make it is because she are not focus and is scare as she have to take off her clothes to be able to enter the tank,' Spectra said as he too finally figures out her main problem and he is mostly right then Professor Clay.

She is afraid and embarrass that they seen her body while going through that experiment.

If she is not focus and scare, then the singing will work and it will not make her tired.

_Ryuusei ni matagatte__  
><em>_Anata ni kyuujoushou ah ah__  
><em>_Aoukon no hoshizora ni__  
><em>_Watashitachi hanabi mitai__  
><em>_Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu_

_Keshitsubu no inochi demo__  
><em>_Watashitachi matataiteru__  
><em>_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku__  
><em>_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku_

"Excellent, now we have enough data to use for the plan," Professor Clay said as Cyborg Helios returns back into a ball.

About Hana, she seen not tired, but want to give her voice a rest and herself.

'Finally, I hates going through the experiments,' Hana said with joy and relieves as she sits down of break while Spectra smiles at her.

After the experiment, Spectra and Hana returns back to the others as they notice the game is still on while Shadow sitting impatient.

"Please don't tell me that he…" Hana said as Spectra said for her, "Yep, he been waited for you to be finishes."

"I can see why you don't like him and the others, except Gus," Hana said as Spectra nods as he notices something, "You seem to be talking me a lot. Was it because last night that make you a little close to me now?"

Hana turns to him as she realizes that he is right as she blushes a little that make him laugh.

They hear him laugh as they look up when Shadow stands up fast, his hands form a fist and place on his hip while he said, "Finally, let get back to playing."

Hana gives him an annoyed look as they walk down the stair while Gus waits at the stair when he walks to them and said, "That was fast. What happen in there that finishes fast?"

"Professor Clay got the enough data to use for the plan," Spectra answers while Hana passes them and walk to Shadow as she talks to him about saving power and the thing call 'doing something else for waiting for others.'

"Really," he and Spectra turn to Hana as he continues, "So, what cause her to finally get enough data?"

"Let just say that, she won't go through the tank experiment again," Gus turns to him then turn back as he said, "Oh."

They walk over to them as Hana gets the game ready and lecturing to Shadow on the same time.

**The one things that Hana hates of the experimenting is going throug that tank that you have to take off your clothe to enter. Hana have to go through that so they do some check up on her and searching the location of her powere, which it is hard to find. I think I told you this already or not, but just to refresh yr remembering.**

**Since they got a lot of data of her sing, which it is a lot, as they grab a little of a time, Hana don't have to go through the experiment, but they are still using her and her singing.**

**If you guys thinking about the dance game, I don't know if there a dance game for Xbox, but if there not, I just made it up that come with a microphone. And yes, Shadow did not sing as he rather do dancing than singing. Also, he cannot dance, even though I don't know in the episodes. It is true that he does crash into anything, for example, episode 3 I believe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost had them, then lose them**

"WAIT, YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIND HER?" Runo shouts as Ren and Miki rub their ear with their pinkie; Kai, Dan, and Shun stand there while Dan yells back, "Look, you don't have to yell about it, okay?"

Dan and Runo growl at each other as Marucho said, "So what is it? How can we find Hana?"

"It's her singing," Kai said that Runo and Dan stop growling at each other while Mira asks, "Singing?"

"How can we find her with _singing_?" Ace asks, as he does not believe them when Marucho said, "Oh, now I got it. We can use her singing like a sound wave. If we can find a location of her singing, then…"

"Then, we can find her and the Vexos," Dan shouts, as they understand now, except Baron.

"So, do you guys have the tool to find her?" Mira and Ace agrees to him.

"Exactly, _they _do," the Brawlers, point to Kai and the brothers while they give them a blank look.

The Resistance gives a confuse look as they said, "They do?"

The three-brother nod as Ren said, "Besides Marucho with high tech and all, we too have high tech as our family company created a machine that is made especially for Hana."

"Really?" Baron said with excitement as Dan did a thumb up while he said, "Really, their parent told us and our parents that she got it by birth. So, they build the machine just in case something bad happen to her."

"But, I am surprise that we never thought of that," Miki said as he has his hand on his head while head down of shame.

"How could we? Hana never have through serious of trouble…oh wait, we did us it one time to find her when she was kidnapped by our uncle," Ren said as he also remember that they use it for searching for Hana after the kidnapped.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let go to that machine and start searching for her," Julie said as she got everyone to agree to her, "Yeah."

They head to the room at the basement where the machine is located while Ren asks Tako to turn on the machine.

After the machine turn on, he begins to put down the password and some security through the machine when it finally activated.

"Good, it on, now Tako, track down where Hana is," Kai said as Tako already went on it, "I am already on it Master Kai."

While they were searching for Hana, they are going a bad new while something is going to happen at the secret-quarter.

_**~Secret-head quarter~**_

It is night there as Hana is only asleep, except the Vexos.

They are getting everything ready as they go their clothes and things ready, as they are ready to _leave_.

"Okay, that is everything," Lync said as they place their bags in the living room while Shadow is about to pack the dance game when Mylene stops him, "Leave it Shadow, we are not coming back here."

"Aw, I want to bring it," Shadow complains like crazy, as he wants to play it with Hana at Vestroia.

"She's right, we are not coming back. Anyway, where is Hana?" Professor Clay said as he already send the data, and some of the machine back to Vestroia as he got his bag ready.

"He's right, Mylene, you were told to wake her up and get her ready," Volt said as Mylene yells, "Well sorry, I don't want to wake up the sleeping beauty. Anyway, why not Spectra do it, after all, he is supposed to watch over her."

"Good point…," Volt turns his head around to notices he is not there, "Wait where did he go?"

"Master Spectra is going to wake her up after he got his bag ready. I just bring it with me," Gus said as he did carry his and Spectra's bag with him.

Meanwhile, Spectra are already in Hana room as he also wakes her up.

She is in the bathroom, washing up while he grabs her clothes, except the bras and underwear, and places them on her bed.

He also got her black bag, with a tiger pattern on it, as he places it on her bed.

Hana comes out with her clothes on ready with her used nightgown while she is fully awake now.

"Why did you wake me up already? It is night you know," Hana asks as she is walking with eye close when she notices Spectra lying on her right side bed.

He takes off his boot and his goggle as he takes a short nap as Hana watches him sleep a little.

'He must be tired,' Hana thought as she gives a quick kiss on the cheek and blushes a little as she go packs her clothes and thing.

After Hana is finishes packing up, she turns to Spectra who have his eye open that surprise her, "Spectra."

"Yes, my dear?" Spectra said who is smiling at her as she sighs deeply and asks, "How long have you been awake?"

He thinks about it as he said, "For a while, oh, and thank for the kiss. I really appreciate it."

Hana blushes deeply as she looks away from him mad, "You jerk."

Spectra sit up as he went over to her as he pulls her closer to him as she sits on bed between his legs.

"Look, I am only teasing you. Please don't be mad at me," he rubs her hair as she blushes while still mad.

Hana did not say anything as she finally calm down and said, "Fine."

Spectra smile at her as he hugs her and gives her a kiss on the forehead that makes her blushes a little when he let s her go.

"Come on, they are waiting for us," he crawls back to the other side to get his coat and goggle as he puts them on.

"Sure," Hana stands up as she grabs her bag when Spectra hold it for her, "Let me carry it for you."

Hana thinks about it as she gets her bag back as she said, "Nope."

That leaves him surprise as he smiles at her while he said, "Hm, feisty aren't you?"

Hana did not answer as they left the room while Hana tries asks him the same question while all he said is, "Just wait, you know later."

As they arrive, they see the other Vexos and Professor Clay waiting for them.

"Finally you guys came. What wrong, Hana refuses to wake up?" Hana gives Lync a glares as she answer, "Uh no, he did woke me up, I was taking a shower."

"Look likes the princess like to keep clean, huh?" Shadow said with his tongue sticking out as Hana ignores him.

"Hey, don't…," he stops when Professor Clay said, "That is enough; we still have time to leave for Vestroia."

Hana turns to him surprise and shock as she drops her bag and asks, "We leaving to Vestroia?"

"Yes we are, that where most of our people are at," Mylene said that surprise her even more.

"B...b…but, why…," Hana stops as Professor Clay gives her a straight answer, "We are going back to continues our plan there, and you have nothing to say about this. You are coming with us if you like it or not."

Hana is standing there extremely surprise, shock, and sad as Spectra hugs her and said, "Sorry dear, but our main plan it at Vestroia, then your world, and finally the all worlds and galaxy."

There is nothing Hana can say as Professor Clay said, "Okay, since everyone is here, let get going."

He gives Hana the glare as he leads everyone to the room where has a big machine with a big vehicle there to travel through as he opens the back door to place their things in, then the right side door.

"Okay, everyone in the vehicle," Professor Clay said as the Vexos enters first then him as he sits in front sit to pilot it.

The back seat has three rows and twelve seats as Volt sits first seat on the left side with Lync behind of him, Mylene sits on the first seat on the right side with Shadow behind him, and Hana sits in the back row on the right side with Spectra next to her and Gus next to him.

Professor Clay closes the door as he clicks a button to buckle them that surprise her, "It okay, I am with you," Hana turns to him as he smiles at her, but she looks away from him fast.

That surprises him as he did not say anything much to her as Professor Clay clicks and switches the button that got the vehicle started and the portal on.

Hana whines a little as Spectra grabs hold her hand that makes her turn to him while Spectra turns to her.

"Portal is open, everyone holds on tight," he gets the vehicle going as it begins to float first as he drives toward it.

They enter the portal as it close behind them as they are going faster through the portal.

_**~Back to the Brawlers~**_

After Tako finally find Hana, everyone cheers as Dan said, "Alright, we find her."

"Tako, show us the make map of their location," Ren said as he has his arm cross.

"Yes Master Ren," Tako zooms out the location as it located at Japan that surprises them.

"What, they took her to Japan. That is the other sides of the words, but closer," said Miki as he and everyone has their mouth drop.

As they look at the screen, the signal of Hana sudden vanishes, "Hana's signal sudden disappears," said Dan.

"Where did she go?" Alice asks when Mira said, "Not only her, where did _they_ go?"

"I'm not following," Alice said as she continues, "If her signal disappear, then she and the Vexos probably went somewhere, but not this place."

"Wait, you mean…" Runo said as Ace finishes for her, "She guessing that they are taking her with them back to Vestroia."

That surprises them as they said together, "WHAT?"

"How could you guess that?" Dan said, as he cannot believe it when Tako corrects him, "They are right, I find her signal, but it is effect the scanner."

"What," everyone turns to the screen to see he is right and it is going crazy.

"Tako, turn off the machine," Ren shouts as Tako hurry turn off the machine as the screen shut off.

"Now, we know how to find her, how can we get to them?" Miki asks as the Brawlers thinks of a plan when Mira said, "We have portal to get there as we got here, but first we need a plan to see who will go and who need to stay. We need backup if they ever come back again."

"I got one," everyone turns to Ren as he continues, "Me, Kai, Miki, Runo, Julie, and Alice stay behind to be backup here with the other brawlers that we know. Dan, Shun, and Runo will go with you guys to find her and brings her back while kicking their butt."

"That sound like that a good idea, how does you guys feel about this?" Mira said amaze as she asks how does everyone feels about his plan.

"While, I do want to go, but I stick with his plan," Runo said, as everyone agrees to his plan.

"Good, first let us give you guys your gear to brawl, then we go," Mira said as everyone cheers to the plan.

The Resistance brings them their own gear with their attribute color that matches them.

The others stay behind to tell everyone about what happen while the others, including Kai, head to their outside as Kai wants to give Dan something, "Here, this is her others bakugans and her gift from me, Ren, and Miki."

Dan looks at the locket as a necklace and the bakugan in the bag as he squeezes the locket as he said, "Don't worry, we will bring her back and take down the Vexos. "

Kai nods when Dan asks one thing, "Also, if our parents ever come home, tries to keep them business or make a lie about something. You know them…"

Kai shows his palm to him as he agrees, as he too is scare of them when they are mad, as he will not admit.

Dan shows a thumb up as Mira opens the portal with a special card as everyone enters.

'Please, keep her safe,' Kai thought as he has the same locket like Hana as he squeeze it and when back to the others.

_**~Arriving to Vestroia and the main location of the control tower~**_

They have arrived to Vestroia at Gamma City as the other scientists and Prince Hydron greet them.

"Welcome back, Professor Clay and the Vexos," they said as one scientist grabs their bag.

They exit the vehicle while they feel fine, except Hana, as she feel a little funny as she leans on Spectra's shoulder.

"You okay?" Spectra said as he helps her stand up a little as she said, "I'm fine, just feeling a little funny. It's not that bad."

"I hope so, I don't want the special princess to feel sick or worse," they turn to Hydron as he kisses her cheek that make her blushes while Lync and Shadow chuckle at her.

"I am glad to see you again," Hyrdron said as Hana hesitate a little as she bows to him as she greets, "I am glad to see you, too…Hydron."

Hana blushes a little as she said his name while Hydron is glad for her to remember her, "I am so happy that you remember me. However, right now, I have to leave. I got to get back to my castle, hope to see you there."

"Of course," Hana said softly as he left them with his bodyguard as the scientists give them their bag.

"All right, let head to the ship," Shadow said as he runs to his plane.

Hana gives a blank look as she notices their own plane is here, "So that what their plane look like."

Later, Mylene, Lync, and Volt walk to their plane as Spectra said, "You can ride with me. I can show you around before heading back to Alpha city where we stay at."

"Uh…sure," Hana said while Spectra tell Gus to go ahead as he will catch up later.

Gus bows to him and left to their ship and took off leaving Hana alone with Spectra and Professor Clay.

"Let go Hana," Hana turns to him as he wraps his arm around her that make her blushes as she nods.

They walk to his plane when Professor Clay said, "You know that you have to watch her right?"

"I know, Professor Clay," he climbs on the ship and open it as he helps her get on and places their bag in.

As he start the ship, his ship float then took off while leaving Professor Clay alone as he begin to work on the plan at Gamma then head back to Alpha.

As he drives his ship, Hana looks around the city of amazed of the Alpha city through the window.

"Look nice huh?" Spectra said as Hana just say is "Yeah."

He smirks while driving through the city when he exits Gamma City and head to Alpha.

"When we arrive to Alpha City, I will show you around the city as Keith. Will that be okay with you, my dear princess?" Spectra asks as Hana turns to him a little as she always blushes to that name as she said, "Okay…Keith."

"(Chuckles) I'm glad that you accept it, and don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you," he said while Hana looks through the window as she sees forests and canyon.

_**~The Resistance~**_

They arrive to Vestroia as Dan, Shun, and Marucho see the land wasted and quiet.

"What to this place? So, this happen to your world after you left Drago?" Dan asks as Drago and the other bakugan is shock of their homeland after they left to be with Dan and the others.

Drago also has grants a special permission to be with Dan since the ancient one allows him with Hana's power.

"I cannot believe it. I left this world, then this happen. They will pay for this," Drago said outrage as the other bakugans agree with him.

"All right, now that we arrive, let get you guys gear up and maybe update your bakugan," Mira said as she, Ace, and Baron walk over to them.

"I like the gearing up," Dan said as he like one part while Marucho asks, "What do you mean by 'update the bakuagn?'"

"What I mean is changing your guardian for this type of battling," they are confuses about that plan while the bakugans agree to it.

"I will go with Mira," Skyress said that surprise Shun, "Skyress?"

"I know I want to save the bakugan and Hana, but I don't feel like fighting anymore. I hope you understand," she said as Shun feel a little hurt, but he accepts her feel as he accepts a new guardian.

"I am with Skyress, I do want to save our world and Hana, but I am not in the mood to fight," Preyas said as Marucho wants to fight with him again, but he is okay with it.

"I won't back down, Vestroia needs me and Dan is the only one with can fight with together," Drago said as Dan smiles for them.

"All right then, let you guys gear up and I believes I know what bakugan to give you two," Mira said as Shun and Marucho nod and Dan cheers as he said, "All right, let get this started."


	7. Chapter 7

Childhood Flashback and Going out

After they arrive, Mira, Ace, and Baron show them around their Resistance Mobile Base as it in stationary base form.

They are at the Bakugan Canyon where they place the Mobile Base there to be safe.

As Dan, Shun, and Marucho gears up a bit, Mira shows Shun and Marucho their new guardian bakugan.

Marucho's new bakugan guardian is Elfin while Shung's new bakugan is Ingram.

They get to know of each other as the new bakugans meet their old guardian, which Preyas and Elfin starting to like each other right away.

Mira later goes tell them the plan as she shows on the screen of three cities with a controller that keeps the bakugan into a toy ball.

While they plan to destroy the controller and first start at Alpha city, the Vexos has already arrived there, including Spectra and Hana.

Spectra land his ship as he opens the door as he and Hana exit with his ship.

"Master Spectra," they look up to see Gus waiting for Spectra as he said, "Hello there Gus."

They climb up the ladder as Gus assists to hold his bag while Spectra are okay holding his bag.

They walk to the hall where they stay to sleep while Spectra show Hana where she will be staying.

"This is your room my dear. Do you like it?" Hana enters as she sees a bed close to the window that she can see the space, some storages to place her clothes, and a table with a pot of beautiful flower that catches Hana's attention.

"May we be alone, Gus?" Spectra said as Gus bows to him as he left them.

Hana watches him leave, as they are alone in her room while Spectra said, "So, do you like your room? It's nice a room, I picks it for you as your room is close to my room, likes neighbor."

"Oh," she places her bed on the bed as she walks around a little while Spectra sit on the chair.

"I also pick these flowers just for you. They are real flowers that I also got you this to pour the water in," Hana turns to the flowers as she walks to it.

She picks up the pot, as she smells the flowers, "It's smell nice, and I love how the flowers are place. Thank you Spectra, I really love it."

She goes kiss him on the cheek that makes him smiles, "You welcome my dear, so when do you want me to take you around Alpha City?"

Hana places the pot down as she turns to him 'cause of his question, "I…uh…I don't know. Whenever good for you, I guess."

He notices a concern look in her eye as he stands up and walks over to her as he hugs her that makes her blushes a little, "How about tomorrow? I am free on tomorrow, and do not worry if you ever get in trouble. I will take the blame okay?"

"But Keith-" Hana stops when he kisses her forehead that make her blushes a little and feel warm a little as he said, "Don't worry about it, besides, they won't do any more testing on you until a week later."

Hana does not know what to say as she just says, "Okay."

"I'm glad, go unpack your bag and get some rest. You must be tired from that traveling," he kisses her cheek as he left her blushing from all the kissing he gives her.

"Uh…sure," she watches him left as she goes unpack her bag.

After she finishes, she goes lay on her bed as she thinks about Spectra, 'Does…does he really likes me? He does always a kisses and being so nice to me than the others do. Also this feeling, do I really like him? I don't understand.'

She turns to her side as she goes to sleep.

Spectra walk down the hall as he notices Gus waiting for him as he said, "Master Spectra, we having a meeting with Prince Hydron."

"I see, then let go," Spectra and Gus walks to the room where the other Vexos are waiting.

_**~Resistance~**_

It turns night as the Dan and the others eat outside with dinner that Mira made.

"Man, I cannot believe that we are going to save the bakugans with you guys. It's a dream come true," Baron said as he is so cite to brawls with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

"There is one question though," everyone turns to Ace as Dan said, "What is it Ace?"

"That girl, Hana Hiwatari, how do you guys know her and her abilities. I know you guys have been friends, but how ya meet?" Mira, and Baron turns to them they agree to him.

"While I met her when we form the Bakugan Battle Brawler, you should mostly ask Dan and Shun. They have been childhood friends since they save Hana from bullies, right?" Marucho said as he turns to Dan and Shun as Dan said, "That right, we met her when we were really young."

_**~Flashback~ (Dan is telling a story, but think as a narrator)**_

Dan and Shun was at the park with their mother.

Dan and Shun go play at the playground while their mothers have a 'mother talk' about anything.

Dan and Shun was far away from their mother as they chase with each other for a toy that believe to Shun.

"Hey Shun, let me play too," Dan said mad as Shun who had long hair at the time said, "No way."

"All right, I am going to get you," Dan caught up to Shun when they hear something, "Hey, leave me alone."

They stop as they turn to their right to saw four boys picking at a blond hair girl in her black cape over her shoulder down that cover her hand, and held by a pedant.

"No way," one boy said as he grabbed her cape and pulling it.

"Stop pulling my cape," she tried to pull back her cape when two boys grab her arm as he can pull on more.

That upset Dan and Shun when Shun dropped his toy and he and Dan ran over to the boys as Shun pouched the boy who is pulling her cape, and Dan pouched the boy on her left.

He let go of her, including the other boy, as she ran behind Dan and Shun while Dan said, "Why don' you guys just leave her alone?"

"Why don't you mind your own business? This does not concern you, brat," the four boys were a lot taller than they were, but they do not care.

"Now its does, so go way," Shun said as the oldest one laughed as he said, "Well, try and make us."

"Okay, you ask for it," Dan and Shun charged at them as they began to fight each other.

As she watched them fight, she began to cry that caught Dan and Shun mother's attention.

"DAN," "SHUN," they rushed over to them, including these two couples, as their mother grabbed their son while two couples grabbed two boys.

"ENOUGH JAYDEN, ALEXANDER, ANTHONY, AND JOHN, WHAT DID I TOLD YOU FOUR ABOUT FIGHTING!" Dan, Shun, and their mother turn to the mother with blond hair and sapphire eye with the girl who got picked.

Dan and Shun got out of their mother grip as they ran behind them because of her yelling.

She turned to the girl who is crying that got her mad, "What did I told you four about picking on your cousin?"

They did not say anything that got on her last straw, "Okay them, you four are not going to come over to my place until you four apology my daughter."

"Daughter," Dan and Shun turn to her who had finally stop crying.

They look at each other as they walk over to her as Dan asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked at him as she saw bruised and bloodied on him a little at that made her cry even more.

"What did I do?" Dan asked surprised when he heard her mother said, "Don't worry, I talk with you two and your mother later, but first, they have to apology to her."

"No way, I am not going to say sorry to that crybaby," he and his cousins agree with him as she said mad, "Fine, then you guys are not going to receive any present from us and we won't come to your parents' party."

"What?" they turn to her as she turned to her husband, "Dear, please bring them back to their parents and tell them what happen. I don't know about my sister, but the others will give them punishment."

"Sure dear," he kissed her cheek that gross the kids as he took them to his car and drove them home.

After he left, she turned to them as she said, "I am so sorry about your sons getting involve with our family matter. I am so sorry."

"Oh no, I-"Dan's mom stopped when her daughter said crying, "Oka-san."

She ran to her as she picked her up, hugged her, and soothed her while she said, "Now, now, I am, don't worry. I won't let them bully you again."

"Is she really a crybaby?" she turned to Dan that surprised his mother, "Daniel Kuso that is really rude to ask."

"Yeah, but she seem really hurt, so I am worry," her mother watched him talk to his mother as she bended and smiled at him while she said, "Thank you for protecting my daughter you two. Since her brothers are away with their uncle to Russia, she has no one to protect her while we are not around. I thank you. Oh, she has to thank you too."

Dan and Shun watched her putted her daughter down as she said, "Go on, say thank to them."

She turned to them as she noticed again bruises and blood on them as she touched their face.

That surprised Dan and Shun as they notice worry in her eye, "(Giggle) I believes that she is worry about you two getting hurt for her. She has a kind heart to anyone who gets hurt, if it from friends, family, or someone who is means to her."

"Oh, don't worry, I been through a lot of fight," Dan said when her mother said, "And that would be Shun."

"That right…hey," everyone laughed while Hana hugs him and Shun as she said, "Thank you."

She later gave them a kiss on the cheek that grossed them out, "Ewww," "Gross."

The mothers laugh while Dan and Shun rub their cheek that got her confuse, "That is gross, don't do that again…uh?"

"My name is Hana Hiwatari and I am 5 year old," Hana said as Dan said, "Hey, I'm 5 too, and my name is Dan Kuso."

"My name is Shun Kazumi, and I am 5 and the half," Shun said as they began to talk to each other while their mothers go somewhere as they talk about their kids.

_**~Returning back to reality~**_

"And that how we became and later met rest of her family, including her mean aunt and cousins," Dan said as he finishes the story.

"Wow, I did not know that she have a rough family," Baron said as he is surprise of Hana's family.

"That is only on her mother's side of the family, and if you guys met her parents, don't ever pick on her when they around," Shun said and warn them as Ace said, "Why?"

"You don't want to see her scary bad side," Dan, Shun, and Marucho said in unite that surprise Mira, Ace, and Baron, as they don't want to think about it.

Dan stretches as he said, "Man, I'm tired; I am going to hit the hay."

"Me too, see ya," Marucho said as everyone agrees with them while they clean up the mess and put out the fire.

They went to their room and went to sleep when Dan and Shun has trouble sleeping.

They step out their room when they see each other, "Can't sleep," Shun nods as they head to the balcony for fresh air.

"You know, talking about Hana make me worry about her," Dan said as he say what is he thinking about her as he leans on the bar.

"Me too, I wonder what is she doing and where she is?" Shun said as he has his back against the wall.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot. I hope they not doing anything that would scare her," he looks up at the moon.

"Yeah, you know, if their parents _did_ find out what happen, I don't want to imagine how she would react," they think about it that makes them shack of fear.

"That is why we have to rescue her before they find. Besides all that, they would understand, I mean we are saving her right?" Dan said in confident as he stands up straight while he and Shun look at the moon.

"That is true," Shun just said, as he did not leave that pose.

_**~The next day with the Vexos~**_

Everyone wakes up, wash up, and head to the diner room for breakfast.

As they arrive, they have a good breakfast as Shadow misses the food here.

Everyone is getting disgust of his eating habit as Hana finishes her breakfast first.

"Hey where are you going?" Lync asks, as Hana only said is, "My room."

The door shut behind her as he and Volt shrug their shoulder and continue eating, Mylene lecturing Shadow again, and Spectra and Gus finish their food.

They head out as they finish after them too.

Spectra heads to his room as he said to Gus, "Gus, today I like to alone with Hana while I show her around the Alpha city."

"You sure, you don't want me to come with you?" Gus said as Spectra turns to him and said, "No, there is no need, but I do need you to get Helios and Tygra for me."

"Of course Master Spectra," he walks out as he goes to Gamma City to pick them up as Spectra get ready for the _date_ with Hana.

Meanwhile, Hana looks at the flowers after she waters them, as she is so addicted with flowers.

"They are so pretty, Spectra pick good pretty flowers. Maybe big brother Ren did pick a good name for me," Hana giggles as she remembers what her mother told her about Ren gives her that name.

'Brother, mother, that right, I am not with them. I wonder what they are doing.' Hana thought as she places her head down when he hears someone entering her room.

"Yes, who is it?" Hana said while not looking up when Spectra whispers in her ear, "Do you need to ask?"

"Ah, Keith," Hana heads up as she looks surprise while he asks, "What wrong? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, so are we going?" Hana asks while looking away and blushing a little.

"Ah, you do remember and yes we are leaving now," Spectra left with Hana behinds him as they head to his ship.

When they arrive to his ship, Hana asks him while he opens the top of the ship, "Did you tell the other Vexos where we are going?"

"Only Gus, not the others, they don't need to know about our little _date_," Hana blushes when he said the word 'date.'

"D…d…dates?" Hana mumbles of the word that makes him chuckles a little, "I am just kidding, or not."

Hana has her mouth open as she closes it while mad at him.

She enters the ship as Spectra starts to take off while Gus watches him takes off as he go do his part of getting Helios and Tygra.

"So, they are leaving," Gus looks on his shoulder to see his bakugan, Rex Vulcan.

"Yes, Master Spectra want me to pick up Helios and Tygra," Gus said as Vulcan said about Tygra, "Man; Tygra is the pain in the butt. He is always saying, 'Mistress Hana, let me and Mistress Hana go!' He never shut up."

"I see, he still thinks about Hana, but why does Master Spectra want me to get him too?" Gus said, as he is curious about that request.

"Whose know, but right now, are we going or not?" Gus chuckles at him as he said, "All right, we are going."

He walks to his ship as he gets on and turns on the ship.

He takes off as he heads to Gamma City while Spectra and Hana head to Alpha City.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Date with Spectra/Keith and Hana**

Both Hana and Spectra arrive at the Alpha City as he enters the entry.

He drives through the city as he reaches the controller tower as he lands on the roof next to it.

"We're here," Spectra said as he opens the door while he exits first then help her exit.

"Hello Master Spectra," said scientists as they pass them when they enter a room that look like a locker room.

"Why are we here?" Hana said as she guesses he is going to do something besides show her around.

"I just have to take something off, "he said as he takes his coat and his goggle off as he places them in his locker.

"That is your locker?" Hana asks while Spectra nod to her as she said, "Oh, so, you are going out like that?"

"Yes, I am why? Do you think I should change into something else?" Spectra smiles at her as she said, "No, there nothing wrong with your clothe. You look really cute in it."

Spectra raises his eyebrow as he crosses his arm while he said, "You think I look cute in this clothe?"

"Uh…." Hana then realizes that she the word 'cute' to him as she blushes and turn away from him while trying to change the subject, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, my _adorable_ girl," Spectra said as they exit while she said, "KEITH."

Before the door close, he asks one more question to her, "You think that I'm cute?"

"Keith…you…if you drop the subject, then yes, I really think you are cute," Hana said blushing and Keith said that makes her pouches him softly, "I knew it. Ouch."

As they get outside, Hana is so amaze to see many people, their clothe styles, and more.

They begin to walk around as they stop by store-to-store a little, Spectra thinking about buying her a new style of clothe.

After she puts it out, she comes out as she wears a female black Gakuran-like dance clothe held by violet Ouroboros motifs, black legged, and black boot with violet trim.

That surprises Spectra that he cannot say anything, but his mouth drops.

"How do I look?" Hana asks as she blush a little as she notices him with a surprise look when the manager who is a woman answer for him, "You look so fabulous. Even, your boyfriend thinks you look cute."

Both Hana and Keith blush as they look at each other than they look away when she said, "I take it."

Keith turns to Hana as she continues, "I take it, I really like it anyway."

"Oh thank you, I get you little more clothes of that," she rushes over to the back that give them a blank look when he turns to her while he asks, "Do you really like that clothe?"

Hana looks at him with the corner of her eye while still blushing as she answers, "Hm-mm."

He smiles a little as he walks over to her as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Keith," she whispers as she blushes deeply since they are in a clothe store.

That when the manager come back with a bag of the same clothe, "Here is some more clothe, and don't worry, it is half price for everything since you looks so fabulous in that clothe and maybe my special customer since you look so cute."

"Uh...," Hana has nothing to say as Keith gives her an annoyed look.

"Okay, I will go buy it," Keith said as they go to the counter to pay for them since it cost likes twenty dollar.

Hana can also wear that clothe as her preview clothe is in a spare bag.

They exit the store as the manager is so adore of her.

"She is so weird," Hana said as Keith agrees her.

They continue looking around the city and the store when Hana get hungry, "(Chuckles) sound like you are hungry."

Hana looks away while blushing that make him laugh even more as he thinks a place to eat, "Hm, let see, what you want to eat?"

"Nothing to do with fast food, I am okay with fast food, but not too much," Hana said as she looks around until she spots a store that sell healthy food, like salads, sandwiches, and more, across the street. **(1)**

"How about that one Keith?" he turns to the store as he agrees to her too.

"Sure," they walk to the other side careful as they arrive to the store.

Hana orders a salad with Ranch topping sauch while Keith orders same thing too with water.

They sit outside the store for fresh air and for Keith; flirt with her outside to embarrass her little.

"Why did you pick the same thing?" Hana asks as she getting the feeling that he picks it to be the same like her, "I just want to. Why, are you a food police force or something?"

"Uh…forget you," Hana continues eating while Keith laughs at her, "You know."

Hana looks at him while he has his elbow on the table and hand together as he continues, "You are so cute when you react to every comment that I say to you. You do know that it making look cute even more."

Hana blushes a little while she hears giggling from the grown-up couples that make her blush even more.

"Aw, you blushing, that is so cute," Keith said as he smiles at her as she said not rude, "Man, why do you like to do this to me?"

He thinks about as he said while continue eating, "I don't know."

She gives him a blank look of confusion when he said, "I just really like to see you blushes and your reaction."

"Oh," she takes a bite of her salad when she finishes her food, "Boy, you eats fast. You should slow down and get the other people some time to finishes their food."

"I know, but it's just a little habit of me. Besides, I do not mind waiting for them finishes," Hana said as she go drinks her water that make Keith smiles at her as he finishing up.

"But, I want to asks," he stops for a minutes while he asks, "Yes?"

"How…uh…how do you feel about me?" Hana asks blushing that makes surprise a little, but smiles later when he said, "I tell you that later."

"Huh…fine," Keith finishes up his salad as he did finishes as he cleans his mouth and has a drink of water before they go.

"Ready to go?" he stands up as Hana nods as she too stand while they begin to walk.

As they have fun with together going store-to-store that she likes to see, they even buy one ice cream that they have to share, which makes her blushes to share ice cream to a boy who is not her brother.

They just mostly look while Keith sometime buys something for her since she don't feel like getting when she pulls a prank on him by putting a cute hairclip on his hair, as he had to close his eye.

When he opens his eye, he sees the hairclip hanging on his end of his hair as he complains a little while Hana is laughing softly.

Later, they arrive to the park, as they sit in the shade to relax from all that walking when Hana spots a group of street dancer.

She walks over there with Keith behinds her as they watch the performers dance that make Hana eager to dance.

She rushes over to dance along with them as they show her how to dance, which she is a fast learner.

That surprises and entertains the people, even Keith, as he is so amaze of her dance.

Hana sees him looking at her with mouth opens as she plans to make him dance too.

She pulls him in as he places the bags down while being drags into the dance.

He does not know how to dance as she teaches him the move slowly as he finally got, but barely as they are having fun together.

As they have fun, the sun begins to set, as they are at the apartment that Keith knows when Hana's stomach growl meaning dinner.

"Come with me, I know a place where we can stay for tonight," Hana looks at him confuse as she said, "You do?"

He nods as he shows her the way when they enter the hotel as they enter the elevator.

"You know where you are going?" Hana asks as she is a little nervous about this while he said, "Don't worry; I know this building since I lived in this building."

"What, no way, then why you and Professor Clay stay somewhere? Also, do you have siblings which I am meaning to asks you," Hana asks a lot of question that makes him laugh, "Do you asks a lot of question?"

They exit the elevator as they walk through the hall while they talk when they stop at the door.

"Here we are," he searches for the key as he unlocks and opens the door to release a nice living room and a good view of outside of the building.

"Wow, you lived here?" Hana walks around while turning around that makes him laugh as he closes the door with is foot and place the bags down.

She continues looking when she notices a photo as she walks to it to notices Professor Clay with a boy with a wavy pink hair of the same hue as his father. He wears a very casual outfit comprising of a white sleeveless shirt with gold motifs and blue pants on his right.

On his left is a girl with a short orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings.

"Who are this girl and this boy?" Keith turns to her direction to notices a photo in her hand.

"Who do you think who that boy is?" Hana thinks about it when she finally figure out with a surprise look on her face, "Wait, that you?"

"(Chuckles) yes that is me before I becomes Spectra Phantom," he said as she compares his new look and his old look.

"I think the new you look cuter than the old you, but either way, both look cute," Hana said softly, but not soft enough that Keith hears her as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You think that the new me is cute than the old me?" Hana blushes a lot as she regrets what she said as he grabs hold of her so she will not get away.

"Keith, let me go," Hana said while feeling embarrassing as he refuses to let her go as he gives her another kiss on the cheek that makes her blushes even more.

"Keith, please let go. Anyway, who is this girl in the photo?" Hana points to the girl when he lets go of her and takes the photo out of her hand as he turns around.

"That is my little sister," Keith said that surprise Hana a little, "She's your little sister?"

Keith did not say anything that makes Hana feels a little bad, "I'm sorry that I upset you. If you don't want to talk about this, then I won't asks again, I promise."

That when he turns and gives her a kiss on the nose that makes her squeak and nearly slap him when he catches his hand this time, "You won't slap me again."

"You are just so mean," Hana said while covering her nose and blushing that makes Keith laughs when he brings her closer to hug her.

"You don't have to stop asking question about me and my family, but right now, I don't feel like answer. Also, are you a good cooker, I am hungry," Keith asks with a smile as she nods to him that makes him to let go of her to go into the kitchen to cook.

He enters the kitchen to help her where the cooking materials are.

He waits in the diner room as she cooks in the kitchen peacefully.

After she finishes, she makes Horta, and Soutzoukakia Smyrneika of Greek food.

"Wow, I did not know that you can cook this well," Keith said of impression that make Hana feels happy.

"Well, I did go to different country in my world, so I know their language and their food dishes," Hana brings the cup of water for themselves as she takes a seat.

"I know a lot of different languages, say one," Keith said as he wants to hear when Hana said, "First, let eat, then I can say in different languages."

Keith smiles at her as he said, "Fine," they begin to eat as Keith is extremely amaze of her cooking.

As he eats, he is always saying, 'Mmm, this is good,' 'You are extremely a good cooker,' and more kind comment of her cooking.

Hana smiles at her of his kind comment as she goes speak few languages when she said in French, "Merci."

"Hmm, (shallow) what that mean and what languages is that?" Keith asks as he cleans his mouth when Hana said, "Thank you in French."

"Nice, try another one," he wants to hear more while she thinks when she comes one up, "Méiyǒu bànfǎ, that mean no way in Chinese."

He chuckles of her speaking when she did one more, "Ef̱charistó̱ Keith, do you think what that mean from Greek?"

He thinks about it when he guesses it, "Thank you Keith."

She smiles at him as she continues eating while he stares at her for a while with a smile.

'She is so cute. I want to see her more happy, than sad. I wonder how she feels about me' Keith thought as he continues eating.

They finish the dishes as Hana go clean it up when Keith helps as well, "You don't have to help out, I can do it myself."

He smiles as he said, "It not right of me to let a cute girl do all the dishes, besides, I don't mind doing it."

Hana stares at him for a while as she blushes when she decides to let him to help since this is his house.

They finish up with the cleaning the dishes as Keith go sit on the couch to relax while Hana continues look around.

"That is some amazing food you made Hana," Hana blushes a little as she is an inch as she continues to look around when she wonder something, "Huh…Keith?"

"Yes," he did not turn his head when she said, "Where is your mother? I hardly seen picture of her in the photo."

Keith did not say anything that worry Hana a little, "Keith, is she…dead?"

Keith leans forward with his elbows on his laps and his hand together while not saying anything that makes her right.

"I'm sorry, I did not know. Oh, I should not have said anything. I'm sorry," Hana said with worry and sadness in her voice.

She notices that he did not say anything as she walks over to him as she hugs him with his head on her chest, "I'm sorry that I said that. I am sorry."

Keith felt and notice tears falling as he looks up a little to see her crying.

He gets out of the hugs as he pulls her closer while they lay on the couch with Hana on top of him.

Her head is on his shoulder while he rubs her hair as he said, "It okay I am fine with it. I do miss her, but I do know that she is watching over me."

"Yeah, but I should not asks since it hurt you," Hana said while crying as Keith soothes her as he sits up with Hana close to him.

"Look, like I said, I am fine with it. Besides, you do not have to know all about my life, but with my sister, you will meet her eventually," he rubs the tears eye as she hugs him that make him hug her back.

"Still, I am so sorry," Hana said when Keith kiss her forehead that makes her a little better since her families and friends do that to make her feel a little better.

"You do not have to apology anymore, I accept your apology. Anyway, let get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day," Hana looks up at him confuses, "Why is that?"

He smiles at her when he said, "I will tell you in the morning, but right now, let get some sleep."

He lets go of her when he picks her up like a bride that makes her squeak a little and him laugh, "Do you always do that?"

"That is because you are picking me up like a bride. That feel embarrassing for me," Keith laughs at her as he takes her to his room that surprises her even more.

"This is your room?" Hana asks as she forgot that she is in Keith's arm as he chuckles and drops her on the bed.

His room is a table with his computer on top, a bed close to the wall, and a closet and storage to places his clothes in.

"Ow, Keith, why did you do that?" Hana asks while feeling weird from that fall as he said, "I did because you ask a lot of question, which make you cute."

He moves her to close to the wall while he makes her lay down, "You go asleep first, I go to sleep later."

She sits up while she said, "Yeah, but…" he kisses her forehead before she could finishes as he continues, "I know that you are embarrass about sleeping in a boy room, but right go to sleep. I bet that Professor Clay will not let like it if you do not get enough sleep, either do I. So, please go to sleep."

"Fine," she said as she lay back down as she closes her eye and sleep.

Keith smiles as he stays with her for a while to make sure she is asleep when she finally falls asleep.

He grabs his computer as he does some work on it when someone is calling his battle gear.

He puts it on as he answers it, "Yes?" the screen reveals to be Gus, "Ah Gus, did you get Helios and Tygra yet?"

"Yes I did, Helios is right here," that when Helios appears on the screen, "Hello Spectra."

"Why hello there, where is Tygra?" Gus shows him in his ball form, not showing himself, "We have some trouble making him corporate Master Spectra."

"I see, so can you talk Tygra?" he did not say anything while Helios said, "He has not said since you sent us here and after three days of yelping."

"Oh, then how about I tell you that Hana is safe. She is sleeping right now," that when Tygra pops out of excitement of hearing about her, "She is, I am glad, so what did she do all this time without me?"

Keith smiles at him that he knows that he has been tricks, "You lied to me," he turns back into a ball while Keith said, "I am not lying about Hana, but I did get you to talk."

He did not say anything when Gus asks, "Master Spectra, where is your goggle and your coat? Also, where are you guys?"

"Right now, I am at my house and Hana is sleeping on my bed," Gus is surprises that she is in his room as he asks another question, "First, are you sure about having Hana in your room? Second, why do you want me get Tygra, are you planning to do something with him?"

"First, yes I do trust her to stay in my room, besides, she is sleeping. Second, I am not going to do something with Tygra, I am going to give him back to Hana," Keith said that surprises Gus as he said, "Master Spectra, are you sure about this? What if she betrayed us and tries to escape?"

"Don't worry; I know she won't betray us. Besides, she is very loyal and always, _always_, keeps her promises, especially on the deal," Keith said as he laughs about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reunite with old friends**

In the next morning, Hana wakes up as she stretches when she feels unable to stretches.

She fully opens her eye when she sees Keith sleeping peacefully while hugging her.

'He…he is sleeping so peaceful. I wonder when he went to sleep,' she thought as she stays still for her to sleep.

As she stays still, she is feeling warm from Keith's body as she cuddles softly to him.

That when Keith starting to wake up that notify her as she lay up a little as she watches him opening his eye, "Good morning my dear."

"Uh… (looking away while blushing) good morning Keith," he smiles at her when he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

He cuddles closer to her that makes her squeaks, which makes him laughs.

"So adorable," he kisses her on the forehead as he gets out of bed.

Hana sits up of bed as she watches him stretches a little when she sits on the edge of the bed and asks, "When did you get to sleep?"

He turns to her as he smiles at her while he said, "I went to sleep around ten."

"Oh, so, are we going out to eat or you want me to make us breakfast?" Hana asks as he thinks about it when he decides, "I pick your cooking."

"Hm," she gives him a blank look as she stands up and walk pass him while he asks, "Where are you going?"

She stops at the door as she said, "Restroom," he smiles as he said while walking, "Here, let me show you and let me take out a spare toothbrush."

"You have a spare toothbrush? Let me guess, you have a future about me then you get ready," that gives him a surprising look, then laugh of her comment as they walk to the bathroom as he said, "You are pretty funny and smart, huh?"

"That what my friends said," they reach to the bathroom as Keith first take out a toothbrush for her as he said, "Here, and no I did not have a future about you. This is a new toothbrush if the other one get old."

"Yeah," Hana pretends that she did not believe her as she go brushes her teeth first, and then go cooking.

"You want anything?" Hana asks before she leaves as he said, "You can make whatever."

She exits the bathroom as she heads to the living room when she hears someone knocking the door.

'I wonder who it is?' she walks to the door as she opens it to see Gus here, "Uh, hello Gus."

"Hello, where is Master Spectra?" Hana points to the hall as she said, "Brushing his teeth."

"I see, and nice clothe," Gus enters the room as he notices her clothe as he continues, "When did you get that?"

Hana looks at her clothe as she said, "Spectra buy it for me while he shows me around this city."

"He did?" Gus is really surprise that he even buy something for her as she continues, "There is some evident that he buys something for me which I told him that he don't have to, but he did it."

"Talking about me aren't you two?" they turn to the hall to see Spectra standing there as he walks over to them.

"Hello Gus, did you get what I asks you last night?" he shows a bag that got Hana curious while he gives Spectra the bag.

"Hana, go make breakfast for the three of us, if you hungry Gus?" he asks Gus as he said, "I have not eaten anything yet."

"Okay, I will go make it," she walks to the kitchen as she left them alone.

"So, where is Tygra?" he whispers as Gus digs through his pocket to shows Tygra in a case to keep him from leaving.

"That good, let sit while she is making us breakfast," he and Gus walk to the table as sit next to each other.

"Have you taste her cooking before Master Spectra?" Gus asks, as he is worry about her cooking.

"Yes I have, and it was delicious. You should try eat her food," Spectra said as when Helios jumps onto his shoulder, "Helios."

He pops out as he said, "Sound like you really like her. So this is what you been doing while I have to babysit Mr. Crybaby."

"Quiet it down, I don't want Hana know about this yet," he said when he smells something good, "Mm, she is making something good in there."

Gus smiles too as he agrees to him, "You' right, it does smell good. I wonder what she making?"

"Let just wait and see, I don't want to bother her," he said with a smile and arm cross.

"So, why are you going to give Tygra back to her?" Gus asks, as he wants to know since he did not tell him the answer yet.

"That is because she is going to participates in the bakugan tournament," Keith said as Gus said surprises, "She is?"

"I am?" they turn to the door to see Hana confuses as she has the tray of their breakfast.

She places them down as she has her across of Spectra as she said, "Why am I participating in the bakugan tournament? Idon't even has a bakugan with me to let you know."

"There is a good reason and it not from Professor Clay," she gives him a blank look as she places their drink as she puts away the tray.

She sits down as they are having two sunny-sides up egg with toast.

When Gus takes a bite, he is so amaze of the taste of her food, "This is good."

"I know right," he takes a bite too when Hana asks, "So what is the reason that I am participating in the tournament?"

"Oh, that simple, I wants you to participate to have fun, that it," Gus and Hana stare at him as she said, "That it?"

He nods as he takes a bite while she sighs deeply as she said, "You are so hard to understand."

"So you want her to participate just for fun?" Gus asks again as he nods that makes him sighs too.

"I don't see why you are calling him master since he is so hard to understand, Gus, Helios…Helios?" she finally notices Helios on his shoulder then Gus's bakugan, "Who is your bakugan?"

"His name is Rex Vulcan," Gus said as he bounces over to her, "Hello there Hana."

"Uh…hello?" she is surprise to see Gus's bakugan since she never seen him for a while.

Hana turns to Helios, as she is surprise to see him again since after the battle against him.

"Huh…Spectra?" he stops eating as he looks up as he said, "Yes?"

"Tell me, how can I brawl if I don't have a bakugan? I lose my bakugan to you," Hana makes a point when he turns to Gus, "Give me him."

She watches Gus digs through his pocket to see a dark bakugan in a case to Spectra as he said, "Here is your bakugan."

He opens the case when that bakugan bounces out to reveals Tygra, "How dare you keep me in that case? If I…," "Tygra?"

He turns around to see Hana as he said, "Mistress," he bounces to her as he and Hana are happy to see each other again.

"I misses you so much," she said as he said, "Me too. Tell me, what did they do to you?"

Hana thinks about as she said, "They make me go through this experiment with the singing, check up, and searching for my power, they stop experiment me since they got enough data about me, later we went to the dimension tunnel to get him, and Spectra shows me around the city, which it was so fun, especially messing with him."

He chokes a little as he said, "Don't tell him that, it is personal."

"I can't tell him, Gus want to know too," she turns to Gus as he said, "What did she do to you? If she does anything bad…"

"No she did not do anything bad, it was a joke. Which I am going to get her later," he stares at her while she sticks out her tongue at him.

They finishing their breakfast fast as Spectra help Hana with the dishes that surprise Gus, a lot.

When he finishes, he walks to the bag that Gus brought with him as he takes out his coat then his goggle.

"Oh, so that bag has your coat and your goggle," Hana said as she cleans the table.

"Yes I ask him to, so let go. Let me help you with-"Spectra said when Hana said, "How about let me do this, I don't want your people know about this."

She did something that surprise the boys and their bakugan when she uses her power to make the bag to smaller, small enough to put in her pocket.

She picks it up and places it in her pocket as she turns to them; she notices a surprise look as their mouth drop.

"Uh…," she has no idea what to say while Tygra said, "Don't worry, they have to get used to it."

She turns to him as she turns back while Gus said, "That…the bag…smaller…please don't use your power a lot."

She smiles at them as Spectra sighs as he shook his head when he said, "Okay, let go."

They left the room while Spectra lock the door as they head out of the building.

As they walk to the battle arena, Hana walks close to Spectra as she notices the boys is staring at her.

Even, Spectra notices it too when he wraps his around her that surprise the boys as they get jealous.

"Keith, please don't make a scene. I don't want to trouble you," she whispers to him as he whispers back, "I don't want them get near to my girl."

Hana blushes a little as the people talk about them and the Vexos here.

When they arrive at the battle arena, they walk to the hall where only the Vexos can go as they see the other Vexos.

"Look who is here," they turn their attention to Gus, Spectra, and Hana walking over to them.

"Where did you go all day yesterday? Do you know how much trouble you can get, including you Hana," Mylene said as Hana hides behind Spectra a little when he said, "Mylene, you think you can tell me what to do and do you have the right to know where I go? Let me tell you it none of your business to know. Also, Hana was with me the whole time yesterday, so you don't have to worry about it."

Mylene growls as Hana gets a bad feeling while she stays silent when Shadow got close to her face, "So where did you go with him, huh? I know that you will say it."

Hana thinks about it as she turns to Spectra then Shadow when she said, "Uh…not telling you."

"What? Why won't you tell me, little princess?" Shadow said as Lync said, "I bet that she don't want to get her boyfriend in trouble."

"Oh, maybe that why," Shadow got close to her face that get her scare and annoyed, "Spectra?"

She rushes to behind him that surprise them like a lot, "Did she just ask Spectra to protect her?"

"Not completely, but I bet that what she is asking for," Lync said with a smirk that really annoyed Spectra and Professor Clay, "Enough, you guys stop playing around. You know, that you guys are in public?"

They did not say anything when he said one more thing, "Also, why is you participating in the game, Hana?"

Everyone, except Gus, turn their attention to Hana as she tries to answer but to scare to say anything when they are looking at her.

"Well?" Hana did not say anything when Spectra said, "It was my idea."

"What?" he turns his attention to Spectra as he continues, "I wants her to brawl too for fun. Also, if something will go wrong, then I will deal with it."

He wants to say something, but he remembers that if he rejects, then he will tell everything about what happen with Hana.

"Fine, just keep an eye of her," he walks pass them.

After he left, Mylene said, "Are you crazy? What is she escape with the bakugan you gave her? What will you then?"

He turns to her as he said, "No she won't, I know she won't she won't escape even if she want to. She is not an idiot."

"Fine by me, don't come crying to me if she did escape," she walks pass as them with the other Vexos behind her.

Spectra, Hana, and Gus are alone in the hall as Gus said, "She needs to watch who she talking to."

"Gus, forget them, we need to ready for the match, also getting Hana use to the battle gear," he turns to her as she gives him a blank look.

"Yes Master Spectra," they begin to walk as they head to a different room that is quiet and all to themselves.

Spectra go over to Hana about the battle gear and how it uses when they hear the tournament is going to begin.

"It's time," Spectra said, as Hana is a little nervous when he gives her a goggle that matches her attribute.

The goggle covers her eye only and has a swan's left wing on the left side that spread out.

"Wears this so it make it a little more interesting," she just gives him a blank look as she grabs it.

He smiles as he and Gus begin to walk as she puts it on that show her two eye while she catches up to them.

The Vexos got together while Hana is not with them as she has to stay low when they said, "Okay, let the brawling begin!"

Everyone cheers, as today tournament is a single battle.

As each brawlers battle each other, Hana watches the battle with Spectra and the others in the Vexos room when Volt asks, "When did you get the mask? Are you being like Spectra?"

She turns to him as she said, "He gives it to me."

"Now why did you do that?" Shadow asks as he is leaning on his chair as Spectra said, "It make it more interesting."

"Whatever," Hana starting to feel a little nervous about the mask when she notices that one brawler loses the match, "The match is over, and the winner is Kevin."

"They are just loser, I can beat all of them with one moves," Shadow said as Lync and Volt mess with him as they have their conversation.

'Hot-shoot,' Hana thought as she stands up and walk to the door when Mylene said, "Where do you think you are going?"

"It's my turn, is it not?" she is about to say something when the announcer calls the next opponents that would be Hana, which is change to Angel.

"Oh, you are…where did she go?" Mylene turns to her attention back to Hana when she suddenly vanishes with smoke behind.

"I just told her not to uses her power," Gus said, as he is not used to her power yet.

"I bet that she is at the tournament already," Spectra said when they turn their attention to the screen to see Hana walking to the stands.

At Hana's point of view, her and the opponent is now on the plate where they stand as they brawl.

Her opponent is a boy with a cloth that covers his face, except his eye, fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black Vestal jeans, and black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. **(1)**

"Brawlers get ready," the announcer, said as Angel, said, "Good luck."

"You too, Angel," he said that catches her attention, 'His voice, he should like Shun.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Founding out the truth**

"Go Ingram," Shun said as Ingram is about to attack when Hana counters his attack, "Ability activate, this card increase my bakugan life point.

"That is good, but that is not enough. Gate card open, this card discounter any abilities," he turns the game around to his advantages as Tygra's life point decrease to his a regular point.

Ingram attacks Tygra that takes him out and Hana loses.

"Wow, the mysteries mask player taken out Angel's bakugan and she lose. The winner is the Bakugan Battle Brawler," the audience cheers, as Hana is stuns that she loses, but she is happy to see Shun as she thought, 'I wonder, if Shun is here, where Dan and the others are?'

The stadium plate begins to move as she scan around until she finally found him alone without the other brawler until she notices him sitting with a tall boy and the girl that remind her of Keith's little sister.

'No way, she here,' she thought as the plate stop while the floor brings them down to the ground.

As they exit the plate, they walk to the entry under the audience, as the audience can see them no more.

Meanwhile at the Vexos, they are surprise that she loses as Shadow said, "Ha-ha, she loses to a wannabe."

Shadow laughs as Lync agrees with him, "I know, I thought she will win this match, but she loses."

Spectra listen to their conversation while he is stun that she loses, 'She loses. I hope that does not hurt her feeling.'

At Hana's point of view, she catches up to the Shun as she grabs his shoulder and said, "Wait Shun."

"Who do you know…wait that voice, Hana?" she removes her mask as she smiles at her with relief, "Shun."

"Hana, it's been so long," they hug each other, as they are glad to see each other.

"I miss you and the other so much," Hana, said as she sheds a tear while Shun rubs her hair, "I know us too. Oh, besides me here, Dan and Marucho are here too, along with new allies, Baron, Mira, and Ace."

"No way, so how about my brothers what they think about me being kidnapped," Shun gives her a annoyed look in his eye as she know what happen, "Big brother Ren scream in Japanese, huh?"

Shun nods when they hear someone calls his name, "What do you think you are doing?" You are suppose to…is that her?"

"Yes, she is the one. Hana, his name is Ace, a Bakugan Resistance with Mira and Baron," she gives them a blank look as she greets to him, "Hello Ace, I am glad to meet a member in Bakugan Resistance, which that mean you are saving the bakugan."

He nods as he walks pass them since he is next when Shun said, "Come on, I have to take to Dan and the….Hana?"

He is about to takes her to the others when she stops and said, "I can't be with you guys."

"What, why?" Shun is surprise that meet her again, but she will not come back, "I am glad, really, but, I can't come back. I belong to Spectra now, as I have to obey him. That is our deal before we brawl; I hope you and the others understand."

Shun is sad that she will not come back, but since she agrees a deal, he has to accept it as he kisses her forehead, "I do understand and I cannot stops you. Go back to them, but before you do, here."

Shun did not tell Dan that he takes the bag that Kai gives him as he hands it over to her, "Kai gives it to Dan if we manage see you here. Open it later, but right now, hide it."

Hana nods as she takes the bag and mini-size it as she places it in her pocket, "Thank you; oh if you wonder what I am wearing, Spectra brought it for me as well as he gives me the mask."

"He did? I wonder why you have a mask and a new clothe," Hana smiles a little when she said, "I better be going now, but can you give this to Dan and Marucho?"

She hands him a two energy balls with a color blue and red as he takes it when she gives him a kiss on the cheek, then disappear.

He smiles as he places his hand on his cheek where she kisses him as he said, "Good luck Hana."

He walks back to where Marucho is at as he tells him about her.

Meanwhile, Hana reappears at the hall where she supposes to be when Spectra sneak a kiss on her cheek, "Spectra."

"Did I scare you, I'm sorry. I can't help, but kiss you my dear," he hugs her as he is behind her with Gus with him, as he did not see anything nor knows what happen.

"So, are we leaving yet?" Gus asks that get Hana's attention, "Where are we going?"

Spectra turn his attention to her as he said, "We are leaving soon, but not yet. We are staying a little more to watch then we go. Mylene and Shadow left already to Beta city, and Volt and Lync will stay here as they are the champion for the tag-team match."

"Oh," Hana said as they get back to Lync and Volt.

While they head there, Spectra ask Hana, "Tell me my dear, what took you so long to get here? The match is over a while ago, were you doing something?"

Gus turns his attention to Hana as she tries to think an excuse when she said, "I was at the restroom. I have a holding problem, so please don't ask."

He smiles at her as he said while hugging her closer, "Okay, I won't," he even rubs his face to her face that makes her blushes, even more since Gus is looking.

They arrive at the Vexos room while they sit away from Volt and Lync as they talk and tease Hana from her loses that annoyed and make her feel bad.

After a few matches, the brawlers get together to their team as the announcer said, "Okay now brawlers, it's time for a tag-team match!"

The audiences cheer while the next round will begin.

Each brawlers battle face to face as many lose, except Shun and Ace when he whispers, "Hey, where is Hana?"

"She cannot come back with us," Shun said that surprise and upside Ace, "What? Does she want to be back with her friends and family?"

"Of course she does, but she makes a deal with Spectra that she has to obey him as she belongs to him now," Ace growls of annoyed as he said, "So, we are wasting our time with her while trying to rescue the bakugans."

"No we not, we have to save the bakugans first then tries to save Hana. We have to stick to the plan first, we have to get Hana later," Ace squeezes his fist while he said, "Whatever."

Meanwhile, Marucho manages to get Dan and the others in the back as they try to get to the controller room.

"Man, the security is tight," Dan, whispers as they look through the hall with many securities.

"Of course, when the Vexos is here, they tighten the security," Mira said when the one of them catches them.

"Hey what are you doing here? Where is your card?" Dan, Baron, and Marucho try to think up some excuses when Mira thinks of one as she pretends to be their fans.

That really got the guards as Mira pulls Dan and Baron's wrist with her while Marucho behinds them.

They hide as they breathe of relieve while Marucho said, "Good work," Dan agrees as he teases her while copying what she said that cause he and Mira to argue a little.

That when Spectra, Gus, and Hana appear that get Dan and Marucho's attention, "Hana."

"Easy Dan," Mira whispers as the same guards report to them about fans wants to see them, "What fans?"

"Do you want me to check it out?" Gus asks while Spectra have his bakugan in his hand as he said, "There is no need to do that."

He turns and tosses it in the air as he catches it that Mira's attention, 'Keith used to toss like that too.'

"So, the Vexos has fans?" Hana asks that make Spectra turns to her when he gives her a kiss on a cheek that surprises the guards and the Resistance, "Did you guys see what he did?" Dan asks.

They turn their direction to the hall when Gus goes check it out to see no one there as he signals Spectra that no one is there.

Hana looks confuses as she thoughts, 'Was that Dan and the others there?"

Meanwhile, Dan and the others are running while Baron said, "Hey a go Dan, you almost ruined the whole plan."

"Yeah, we almost got caught, and I don't want to get caught here," Marucho said as Mira looks behinds her as Dan said, "All right, I'm sorry."

At the arena, Lync and Volt receive a message from Spectra, "It seems that we have some mice in the building."

"Yeah, whatever," Lync said as he seems to don't care what he say, "This city and tournament is your responsibility, go clean the house."

That when the screen vanishes as Lync copies what he said in the end while Volt is confuse, "What he means by 'mice'?"

"How care," Lync said while in the tournament, it is the Bakugan Battle Brawler vs. Dark Angels.

As they fight, Shun and Ace did not get along during the match as they argue each other.

When they are so close of losing, they decide to separate their differences and get along when they won the match.

During their match and when they finally agree, they remove their mask that when Volt and Lync finally understand what Spectra mean, "I see, it the Bakugan Battle Brawler."

"You mean the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance," Lync said.

While Dan and the others find out that they won, they continue go find the control room.

Later, Shun and Ace's match is with Lync and Volt as Volt is eager to take their bakugan

As they continue searching, Marucho got tired from running as he leans on the wall when he falls into a passage on the wall.

In Shun and Ace's match, Volt and Lync use a new bakugan as Lync uses Altairs, a robot Ventus bakugan made by Professor Clay and Volt uses Boriates, a new Haos bakugan.

As they fight, they are stilling time for the others to get to the control room.

Meanwhile, they a room full of bakugan as they are trap inside a tank when they get catch by the guard.

They try to explain to them, as they will not believe them until their bakugan talk to them.

The guards are shock and surprise to see talking bakugans as they tell them the truth when Marucho lands on top of them from the ceiling.

Marucho unties them as they left the room and running in the hall when they see the guards there.

Mira, Marucho, and Baron hold them off as Baron gives Dan the plan while they tell him to go alone as they count on him to do it.

Dan accepts it as he runs to the control room while being very careful not to make noise to attract the guard.

Later, Dan finally arrives to the control room when he relieves that this room is being secure by a dangerous beam that cut into anything, even the device that Baron gives him.

As they thinks of a plan, Drago said, "Toss me through the beam Dan."

"What?" Drago tries to convince him to do it when Dan goes along with it as he tosses Dragon through the beam.

Drago manages to get through the beam as he hits the switch on, "All right Drago."

At the match, the energy control starting to malfunction as Shun and Ace begin to take the match serious now.

Percival takes out Boriates, Ingram takes out Altairs that make the control destroyed, and all bakugans become their true form.

After they save the bakugans and tell the citizens the truth, they wild bakugans decide to join the Resistance that brings joys to the Resistance.

While they are cheering, Shun tells Dan and Marucho, "Dan, Marucho, I saw Hana after my first match as she was my opponent."

"What, you saw her? We saw while we were sneaking in, and you won't believe what we saw," Dan said of surprise as Shun said, "What is it?"

"She was with Spectra and Gus, and Spectra kiss her on the cheek," that definitely surprise Shun and Ace as they talk over Hana.

"Man, if I had the bag that Kai gave me, then I could have given it her, but it would ruined the plan," Dan said as he is complaining about it when Shun said, "Actually, I had that bag with me that time and I gave it to her. Speaking of that, she wants me to give you two this."

He takes out the two energy balls as Dan and Marucho get it when something happen.

They see Hana as a holograph as she tells them how much she miss them and tell them that she cannot come back to her, and about the deal they made.

After that ended, she hugs them as they feel the hug as she and the balls disappear, "Hana," Dan said when Baron said to cheer him up, "Don't worry Master Dan, we will rescue her and the bakugans."

"He right, but first we must put bakugans first, then Hana since she is in a tight situation," Shun said that make Dan so pumps, "Okay, then we will save the bakugans, then Hana, which did the bag have her locket in it?"

"Yep," Shun said in one breath that make Dan backs pump and everyone cheering.

_**~The ship in space~**_

Hana is in her room with Tygra as she goes through her bag to see her other bakugans and the locket.

"My locket," she grabs it as she opens it to see four images from left to right, her parents, brothers, Dan and Shun, and the others.

Her locket is a shell shape that holds four images with a sheet that hold images on both side as it opens from the bottom.

She smiles as Tygra jumps on her shoulder while he looks inside, "So, what is it?"

"This is call a locket that you can put images in, depends on the locket and it shape, while this paper that people on is call an image," she explains to Tygra what is a locket is as he does know what an images it.

"I do know what an images are," Tygra said when Hana said; "I thought you were forget it."

Hana laughs as Tygra complains when Spectra enters her without getting her the chance to put it up.

"Where did you get those bakugans?" Spectra ask as Hana has trouble answering his question while she tries to grabs bakugans when he said, "Touches them and I will tell Professor Clay about this."

Hana froze when she remembers Professor Clay as Spectra walk over to her and grab her bakugans, including the bag to place them in while she just sit and watches him takes them away from her.

"Please, don't tell Professor Clay about this," Hana begs him as he turns his attention to her when he snatches Tygra too, "Tygra."

He places him in the case that is sound proof and the same case that he was in before as he places him in the bag.

"I am sorry, but I am taking him back. Now then, tell me where you get the bakugans," Hana did not say anything as she looks away.

That makes Spectra to uses a little more pressure as she reminds her, "Do you remember that you have to obey me, and since I asks you question, you have to answer. I will say one more time; where did you get the bakugans?"

Hana hesitates a little when she finally answers, "From Shun, the boy with a green color clothe that you saw when we first meet at our world."

"So, you lied to me, I am disappointed in you. Now, I have to punish you," he climbs off as he sits on her bed.

That got her scare as she sits up and grabs hold of him while saying, "Please, don't tell Professor Clay. I beg of you, don't tell him, please."

She begins to shed a tear when Spectra kiss her forehead while he brings her closer to him as he hugs her, "I won't tell him since you stay with me. That I am glad, but I have to punish you, which is I have to watch you for good by staying close with me. That means that you will be sleeping in my room with me for now on."

As she listens to him, she begins to cry as she clutches to his coat when he said, "You will never brawl again."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hana said as Spectra hugs her closer as he lets her cry when he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any other choose and I don't want to you to get in trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

Spending Time with Spectra and Gus

Ever since Spectra find out that Hana makes contact with the Resistance, she never left his side ever since.

She been following him everywhere; to the Vexos meeting, speaking to Prince Hydron, going to Professor Clay's lab, and more.

That even get the other Vexos wondering why she is following him.

When they decide to ask them, thye went toward Hana then Spectra when she said, "I am just following him because I am bored and he makes me following him."

They did not believe her a little when they did believe her while Spectra and Hana breathe of relieves.

He is proud of her to back him up while Hana feels a little funny of doing that, but she has to since she does not want them to know about her and the Resistance.

She has been feeling sad and scare when Spectra make it worse even more when he tells Gus about it.

Spectra, Gus, and Hana are heading to the Gamma City to see Professor Clay for her next testing with bakugan.

While they are heading there with their own ship and Hana with Spectra, Hana is looking out the window while not talking to him.

"I'm sorry my dear, Gus is my right hand man, I have to tell him. I hope you understand that," he said while Hana is not looking at him, but do understand him.

"I told you not to tell anyone, did I?" said Hana.

"I know, but I know Gus won't tell anyone," Hana turns her attention to Spectra as she finally accept him, "Okay, I understand, he does look very loyal to you. How did you two meet?"

Spectra turn to her a little as he said, "So, you talking to me now?"

"Did I just ask you a question?" Hana said that makes him laugh, "You are talking to me."

Spectra and Gus arrive at Gamma City as they enter to the passage where their ship goes.

After they land, they see Professor Clay waiting for them as they get together.

As they walk, Professor Clay goes over the test that Hana has to do, which is controlling a crazy bakugan.

They arrive at the controlling room for bakugan as Professor Clay tells the scientists to bring out an uncontrolled bakugan.

They did while the uncontrolled Darkus Foxbat as it rampaging while in a barrier that it will not escape.

Hana is surprise to see a bakugan rampaging like crazy as she can feel the pain and hurt in as she covers her eye.

"Hana, you okay?" Spectra ask as Hana said, "I can hear and feel him in pain and hurt."

"So, you don't to hear and feel it in pain, calm it down so we can turn it into a ball form," Hana turns to him annoyed in her eye that ticks him off, "Don't give me that look, go calm it down now."

Hana walks up to it a little that when he starting to break the barrier as he beginning to go attack them.

"Stop him," Professor said as they try to get it working, but it not working yet, "We can't, it takes a while to get it ready."

Professor Clay growls as he is about to attack them when they hear music and it is Hana as she is away from them without Professor Clay knowing.

Foxbat turns his attention to her as she is beginning to sing and dance for him. **(Marcross Frontier: Universal Bunny)**

Three, two, one

Watashi anata no usagi no White  
>hanete tobikomu mujaki na glide<br>**sora** ni koboshita milky way  
>nee ano kandi sutaa tabetai na<p>

As she sings, there an energy forming likes a milky way around her.

She later makes a star as it swirl around Foxbat as it hit on her forehead.

Atashi anata no usagi no **Black**  
>abarenbou no sexy flag<br>hippu na line chiramise denjaa  
>wink aizu de mune no tanima ni dive<p>

As she sings, they are so surprise of her singing when the scientists manage to get it working, "It working."

"Good, now get Foxbat in now," Professor Clay commands them as Gus and Spectra are so surprise of her singing, "Wow, she is so amazing," Gus said.

"Yeah, she is," Spectara said as he is amazes of her singing.

Zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou  
>umarekawarenai kurai<br>kitsuku ubaiaetara  
>naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma<p>

The scientists set the barrier on as it traps Foxbat in, but he distracted by Hana's signing.

Tenshin sugite ranman sauzan paasento  
>tennen na no yo daitan sauzan paasento<br>muboubi na uchigawa  
>you light up my life and give me reason to live<br>kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzan paasento  
>aimai na no wa genkai sauzan paasento<br>private joy wa ribaashiburu de  
>soredemo onaji yume o miru<p>

They begin turning into a ball form as they finally did just in time Hana stops singing.

"We did it Professor Clay," they smile of success while Professor Clay turns his attention to Hana while Spectra and Gus walk to her.

She is sitting with leg spread apart while thigh close together, as she breathes softly, "Wow, you are so amazing. No wonder why you are call 'Hana, Princess of all bakugan.'

That makes Hana looks up at him surprises as she said, "They call me that?"

"Don't you know, all the bakugans call you that since you can talks and calm them down, especially takes an advantages on their strength," Spectra said as he sits next to her while he gives her a water bottle.

Hana did not know that they call her that after she and the others save their world from Naga as she goes drink some water.

"All right," they turn to Professor Clay as he walks toward them, "I see that you can distract from everything that will be a good advantage for all bakugan."

Hana did not like that idea while Spectra notice a upsetting look in her eye as he continues, "Okay, that is enough for you. I will call for you for the next test, until then, behave yourself."

Spectra stand up then help Hana up as they walk out of the lab.

As they walk, Hana is very quiet that concern Spectra, "Are you okay? You seem very quiet."

"I'm fin (stomach growl)," Hana blushes while Spectra and Gus turn to her when they laugh at her.

"(Laughing) Hana, you are (laughing) so funny (laughing) and cute," Spectra said while laughing as Hana is blushing and getting annoyed with them when she splashes a few water on them.

They got wet on the face as Spectra tries to wrap his face when he notices his goggle is missing, "Hana did you just my goggle before doing that?"

She shows him his goggle as he asks to get it back when she said, "Nope."

"Why won't you give it back to him?' Gus asks when she said, "Because you two were laughing at me."

Hana walks pass them as they give her an annoyed look, "She may be out weapon for our plan, but…"

"But she is just a sneaky girl," Spectra said his point of view, but that is not Gus going to say, still that too.

"Hey, Mr. Weasel and Ms. Fancy-Pant, are you coming nor not?" Hana said, as she is feet away from them, "Did she just call you Ms. Fancy-Pant Master Spectra?"

"Yep," Spectra said when he has a plan, "Gus, should we chase her?"

Gus turns to him surprise, "You sure about it?"

Spectra smiles at him, "Don't worry, what could go wrong?"

"While first then, don't keep a girl waiting, she will do a sneak attack on you," Spectra and Gus jump to see her in front of them that drives Gus insane.

"What did I told you to not use your power?" Gus said when he notices Spectra's goggle is not in her hand when he turns to him to see it on him.

"Yes, she uses her power to put it on for me," Gus turns to Hana annoyed as he is still not use of her using her power yet.

"So are we going to eat or not Mr. Weasel and Ms. Fancy-Pant?" Hana said that finally got him as he said to Spectra, "Okay, I'm in."

"If this is about chase, then try your best to catch me," she has a head start that surprises them as they begin to chase her.

"You can run, but you cannot hide," Spectra yell as Hana hops like a bunny while she turns to them and said, "I don't need to hide nor need my power, because you guys can't catch me."

"Oh, let see about that," Gus said as Hana faces forward again and did an easy run for them, then go faster that tired them out.

They chase her around hall while she jumps over them to go a different direction without a piece of uses of her power.

Finally, they are at the café room for Vexos to eat and relax, definitely _relax_.

Spectra and Gus is breathing so hard while Gus has his head on the table and Spectra leaning on the chair as they sit across from each other, "Man, she's fast," said Gus.

"I told you that I don't need to hide nor uses my power. In my world, I am the fastest girl in my class, even Dan and Shun can't catch me," said Hana as she gets them a cup of water to cool down.

She uses her power to make the water extra colder as she walks over to them.

"Is…that…so?" Spectra said when Hana removes his goggle, "Why…are…you…removing…his…mask?"

Hana places his mask and water down in front of him then give Gus his water, "You don't want to wear a mask while you are sweating like crazy, do you?"

"You…do…have…a…point," Gus grabs the water without realizing is extremely cold when he feels relax, "I feel better now."

Spectra drinks his water and he too feel relax too, "You right, did you use your power in the water to cool us or something."

"You can say something like that, oh here towel," she tosses towel on their head that ticks Gus off, "Can you stop that? You are driving me crazy."

"Still, she is cute and sneaky. Maybe, she should be called a weasel," Spectra said while wrapping off the sweat as Gus did his.

Later, the guards bring their lunch as they are having egg with biscuit, and sauce, "Oh, my favorite."

Hana walks to her seat as she sits next to Spectra as he said, "So, you like to see this at your world."

"Mostly for breakfast, oh, I also like cinnamon toast only, sunny-side up egg, and (mumbles)" Spectra covers her mouth as he said, "You are so interesting, but I do wonder how they can stand you."

He removes his hand as she said, "That is because I am too cute to them," they give them a funny look while Gus said, "Really."

"Hey, if you meet my brothers, you tell them yourself. Still, you have to stay from Miki since he is a good trickster. Also with Ren (mumbles)," Spectra covers her mouth again as Gus finally realizes it, "Now I see why you really like her, she is cute in her funny way. Can we eat now?"

He removes her mouth, _again_, but being prepare if she talk again when she nods while Spectra breathe of relief as they begin to eat their lunch.

After lunch, they walk back to their ship as they head to the ship in space.

When they arrive, Spectra and Gus go take a bath since they are sweaty from all the running while Hana lay on his bed with Helios and Vulcan.

Spectra grabs his relaxing clothes before wearing his Vexos clothe.

As he takes a bath, Helios and Vulcan keep an eye on Hana so she will not leave the room.

"You know, it is getting annoying of you two _babysitting_ me since I not leaving his side," Hana said while her back is facing them.

"I don't care if you do obey Spectra, but I am keeping my eye on you so deal with it," Helios said as Hana turns to face him and Vulcan.

"Tell me, how did you two meet your partner?" Hana asks Vulcan and Helios as they refuse to tell her that, "You guys are mean."

She decides to read a book as she climbs of the bed and head to the table as Helios asks, "Where are you going?"

"Getting a book to read," she opens the storage when she finds a bakugan capsule until she realizes, "Tygra."

She takes out Tygra while Helios and Vulcan nagging her to put him as she turns to them, "Can you two quit nagging? I am not…oops."

She accidently open the case for Tygra to escape when he said, "Okay, you will be in big…oh hi Hana."

"Hello Tygra, you do know that I can't play with you right now," Hana asks while Tygra is about to say something when they fly over to her as they yell at her.

That upset Tygra as he flies over to them as they begin to yell at each other.

Hana watches them yelling at each other when she get annoyed when she said, "Sorry you guys."

They turn to her when she grabs them and begins to juggle them when Spectra come out while drying his face.

He notices her juggling the bakugans when he spots Tygra's case is open as he said, "Did I told you that you can't brawl anymore."

"You said _that_, but you did not say anything about him being with me. However, this was accident. You should place him in a better place, which no offenses Tygra," she said as she is still juggling them.

"Still, why are you juggling them and how can you do three?" Spectra ask when Gus enters when he too is finishes as he is in his outfit.

He sees Hana juggling the bakugans as he asks, "Uh… why are you juggling them?"

"Okay, first, they are arguing with each other, I have to do something, and second, I learn to do this on TV. I am a fast-learner," Hana said as she stops juggling while they starting to feel sick and about to fall when she catches them.

She places them on the table as she sits down while Gus and Spectra walk over as they see them feeling sick, "Urg…don't do that again little girl," said Helios.

"_Little_?" Hana said, as she hates to be call 'little' when she blows at them as she uses her power to make them feel better.

"Ah, much better," Tygra said as Hana stops and they starting to breath fine when they fly to her face and yelling together, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

That makes Hana falls backward that surprises Gus and Spectra as he said, "Hana, are you okay my dear?"

"I'm fine, and for you all, I'm sorry okay. How can I deal with you three when you guys are arguing?" Spectra helps Hana up as she rubs her back head while in pain when he kisses her back head that makes her blushes a little and surprise Tygra, "H…how dare you kiss her? Hana, how long have he been doing that to you?"

"Uh…for a while," Hana blushes as she said that while Tygra and Gus is surprise about that while Tygra starting to talk fast.

"Oh boy, there he go again," Hana shook her head when Gus asks, "Does he always do that?"

"You _don't_ want to see _and_ hear my parents when they are extremely upset," Hana asks when she did not know that Spectra is not where as she look around like crazy and stopping Tygra.

"Easy, easy Tygra, where's Spectra?" Hana asks when Gus said, "He is changing to his Vexos uniform, we been called to the meeting."

"Oh," that is all she said when Gus takes Tygra out her hand, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but Master Spectra said that if you had Tygra with you, I have to get him back and put him in the case," Hana just stands here while she watches Gus puts him in the case and in his pocket.

Hana looks away when they hear Spectra exit the restroom as he walks to them to get Helios.

"Go ahead, I need to talk Hana then we go," Gus bows to him as he left them alone with Vulcan with him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Hana asks when he gives her a kiss on a cheek that makes her blushes.

He grabs her arm gently as he pulls her closer to him, "I heard what going on out here, and yes I did told Gus to get Tygra If you make any contact with him when I am not here. Please do not get mad at him nor me. It is a part of your punishment, which it does include not making contact with him."

Hana did not say anything as he hugs her kisses her on the forehead, "Let go, Gus is probably there already."

"Fine," Hana said as they head out of her room and to the meeting room for the Vexos as she waits at the pillar with the symbol for Pyrus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meeting again**

After they arrive to the meeting, Lync and Volt are already there while Mylene and Shadow are at Beta City.

When Gus and Spectra get in their place, they begin the meeting when Shadow and Mylene show up on the screen.

"We receive information that the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance are heading to Beta City and they are arriving soon," said Mylene as Hana is surprise to hear about them.

"I see we will be coming over now. We don't want them to destroy another controller tower again," Spectra said.

"But, that city is your responsibility Mylene and Shadow. Make sure that they don't arrive before us," Gus said that tick Mylene off, "I know that, Mylene and Shadow out."

"Hey, I don't say…" the screen disappears before Shadow can finish.

"Man they are getting on my nerves," Volt said, as he is annoyed of the Resistance for ruining the plan.

"I know, but besides freeing the bakugans, they are also here to save their little princess," Lync turns to Hana as she hides behind the pillar a little.

"Either way, they cannot let them ruin our plan. Let go," Spectra said as he turns to Hana as he, Gus, and Hana left the room.

After they left, Volt notices something, "I wonder something, why does Spectra has that little girl coming to our meeting? She is knowing to much of our plan."

"Whose know, he probably lonely without his little princess," Lync said as Volt turns to him.

"I don't know, but I am havinga funny feeling between them, like they are hiding something we don't know."

Lync chuckles as he said, "Maybe that is ture or not, anyway, let get going."

Lync and Volt later left to their ship as well.

Meanwhile, Spectra, Gus, and Hana walk to their ship while Spectra said to Hana, "When we arrive to Beta City, stay very close to me, got it?"

Hana watches him turn to her as she hesitates a little when she nods to him.

He smiles at her as he said, "All right, let get going."

Hana turns around to notice Lync and Volt has arrived later as Hana catches up to Spectra.

They get in their ship as they take off to Beta City.

At the Resistance, Dan and the others are heading to Beta City, as Dan is so eager to destroy that controller and probably meet Hana again, "I cannot wait to destroy another controller and maybe see Hana again."

"I don't think that will be easy," Dan turns to Mira as she said, "What happen if Spectra find out that she made contact with Shun? He probably keeps her closer to him even more."

"There is no way that he will find out," Dan sounds confident when Shun said disappointing, "Wait Dan, what if she right? You did say that he kisses her right?"

Dan nods as he continues, "What if Spectra have feeling for her if he did that? I mean the other Vexos wouldn't do that."

Dan thinks about it as Marucho agrees with him, "Maybe Shun is right, we did see him kiss her cheek."

"Man, you guys are so annoying. I am saying that he will not find out and that it," Dan said his final words as Mira and Shun sigh while Marucho said, "Okay Dan."

"We are almost close to Beta City," Baron said as everyone looks at the screen that he is right until something, or someone stops the Resistance.

"Hey is that Mylene and Shadow?" Ace said as he and Baron stop the tank as they in front of Mylene and Shadow.

"Oh, they arrive just in time," said Shadow as he sticks out his tongue.

"Be quiet Shadow, you are getting on my nerves," Mylene said as Dan and the others come out the tank.

"Mylene, Shadow, get out of the way," Dan said as Shadow is laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Marucho said while Shun, Mira, Baron, and Ace show up behind him and Dan.

Shadow is still laughing when he said, "There is no way that we will do that."

"Why you?" Dan growls at them as Shadow laugh again when Shun said," All right, let battle."

"Oh that sound interesting, let do it," Shadow said as he is eager to battle while Mylene said, "Fine, how a tag-team battle?"

"Fine I'm in," Ace accepts her challenge as Dan said, "All right, let me challenge you."

"No Dan," Dan turns to Shun as he said, "Let me and Marucho handle them. You guys go ahead to Beta City."

"You sure about it, Shun?" Dan said as Shun nods to him when Marucho said, "Shun's right Dan, you guys go ahead and let us handle with them."

"All right, let go guys," Dan, Ace, Mira, and Baron went back to the tank as he said to them, "We will come back to get you."

Marucho waves his hand as Dan heads to the tank.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Shadow is about to chase them when Shun stops him, "Where you think you going? Your opponent is us."

"Yeah get ready to lose," Shun and Marucho put on their Gauntlet as Mylene and Shadow did too.

"Oh, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you," Shadow, Mylene, Shun, and Marucho place a card in as they said in unite, "Gauntlet Power Strike."

As they battle, Dan and the others arrive to Beta City.

"All right, we're here guys," Dan said as they stop in a place to hide their base.

After they left the base, they head to Beta City with a secret passage on water.

They arrive to Beta City as they sneak around when they reach to the controller tower.

When they manage to get inside, they search for the control room as they end up a hall that is slip in two.

"No way, there two hallways, how do we know where to go?" Ace said when Mira suggests, "How about we go in two? I go with Dan and you will go with Baron. If one of us find the room, then we just destroy it, got it?"

The boys nod as they went into two as Dan and Mira run right while Ace and Baron run left.

As they run in their hall, Ace and Baron are at the room where Lync and Volt was waiting for them while Dan and Mira are at the hall where the arena is with Spectra, Gus, and Hana.

"Hana," Dan yells as Hana is glad, but she cannot run to hug him as she steps back a little.

Spectra smiles at her loyalty, "I see that she rather stay at my side, do you my dear?"

Hana blushes a little and look away that make Dan mad, "Hey, who are you call her 'your' dear?"

"Dan Kuso, you will never understand my feeling for her. So I want her to be my side, but I am disappointed of her for lying to me about meeting one of your members. I have to punish her because of you," Spectra said when Dan realizes, "Did he found about you meeting Shun and the bag of bakugans and your locket.

Hana nods as Spectra continue, "She can keep her locket, but I have to take her bag of bakugans and Tygra."

"Why you Spectra!" Dan is furious now while Drago calms him down.

Spectra chuckle at him while Hana can only do is stand there.

"That it, let brawl," Dan said that is what Spectra is thinking, "Okay, you on."

"Also, to make this interesting, let put in a bet, if we win, then…" Spectra stop him when he said, "If you betting on Hana, then you wrong. Do you want to tell them _my_ dear?"

"What is talking about Hana?" Dan asks Hana as she looks away when she said, "While we were battling, I told him let increase the deal by 'if I win, he has to stay away from me and he and the others he know won't come after me.' However, he said, 'Okay, but if I win, you had to obey me and your friends cannot bet about coming back to them, ever.'"

"What?" Dan and Drago shout together while Spectra chuckles as he said, "I am so lucky that the deal has increase. Thank you increasing the deal, you don't know how lucky I am."

Hana looks away while rubbing her arm as she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Now then, do you want to continue the bet or not?" Spectra ask when Mira said, "I do."

"Mira?" Dan said as she continues, "If I win, you will remove your mask, and if you win, Hana is your forever."

"MIRA ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM NOT BETTING LIKE THAT TO HANA. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Dan yells as Mira yells back, "I know what I am doing. Besides, this is Spectra and I bet, got it? Trust me; I know what I am doing."

Dan growls when he breathes to calm down, "Fine, all right let brawl now."

Spectra chuckles, "Now let the game begin," he, Gus, Dan, and Mira put on their gear and place in the card as they said, "Gauntlet Power Strike."

**~Dan and Mira point of view~**

Dan is the first to summon Drago then Mira with Wilda.

Spectra sent out Helios then Gus with Vulcan as they increase their strength and countering their opponent.

"Go Drago," Dan said as Drago attacts Helios as he taken down, but not return to Spectra.

"Get up Helios," Spectra said as Helios said, "I am."

Helios finally get up as Vulcan attacks to Wilda when Mira increase his strength that make him stronger than Vulcan as he is taken down too.

"Vulcan," Gus said as he gets up while he said, "I'm fine Gus."

They went head to head with each other as Hana just watch them battle.

She steps back a bit more when Spectra notices about her moving back, "What wrong, my dear? Are you afraid to be here? Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Hana blushes a little as she looks away from him while Spectra smiles at her as he turns back to the match.

Dan notices him talking to Hana that makes her blushes a little as he yells, "Spectra what did you say to Hana?"

"That is none of your business, but you should pay attention back to the match that is in front of you," Dan turns to Drago as he taken down by Helios, "Drago."

"Drago," Hana watches him going down as he loses point a little, "Drago."

Hana is now afraid and helpless as she wants to help her friend, but she cannot since she belongs to Spectra now.

As they fight, Vulcan finally takes out Wilda and Mira as she almost lost life point when it three bar away to zero.

"Mira, you're okay?" Dan said as Mira slowly stands up while she said, "I'm fine Dan."

"You should only care yourself," Dan turns to Spectra as he beginning to fire up, "Spectra, you will pay for this."

Drago roars as Dan plays a card that allow Drago to use the power from the perfect core.

Drago begins to glow that surprise Spectra, Gus, and Hana as Gus attacks first, but Drago counters Vulcan when his life decrease while Drago's life increase.

Drago takes out Vulcan as Gus loses life point that surprise Spectra.

"You think that you can take me out, then you wrong. Go Helios," Helios charges at him when Hana tells Spectra, "Spectra, don't underestimate Drago. He…"

"Please don't interfere, you are not a part of this," Hana stops as Spectra turns back to the match when he should have listen to her.

Drago's and Helios's life change that Drago is stronger than him as he takes him and Spectra's life out.

"Maybe I should have listened to you, my apology," Spectra said sorry to Hana as she hesitates to answer when she said, "That okay."

During that time, the controller is destroying that Dan and Mira cheer while Spectra and Gus is mad.

Their bakugan turns to their true form.

"They destroy the controller again Master Spectra," Gus said as Spectra is aware to it when Hana said, "Uh, Spectra, you do remember your part of deal with Mira?"

Spectra turn to Hana when Mira said, "She's right, the bet is a bet."

Mira runs over to face him as she continues, "Now, then removes your mask."

Spectra smiles as he turns to face her while he removes his mask that surprise her, "Of course, are you happy now?"

"B…brother," Keith smiles as he walks to Hana when Wilda gets Mira as he and Drago, with Dan on his back, left the arena.

Dan and Mira turn around to them as they see him kiss her cheek again that embarrasses her.

That upset Dan while Mira is shock to find out that Spectra is Keith and he has feeling for her.

Meanwhile, Spectra let go her go as he puts on his mask when Hana said to Spectra, "Why did you do that in front of them?"

"I just want to remain them that you are my and you are special to me," Hana blushes as she looks away from him as she continues, "Can I guess that you got a lot of data of Drago during the match?"

Gus gives him a confuse look as she said, "You did, didn't you? I am having a feeling that you observe data of Drago into your Gaunlet."

Spectra smiles that she knows she is right while Gus said for him, "You are right, he is getting data of Dragon, but how do you know that he is doing that?"

"A hunch and a feeling," Hana said when Spectra grabs her arm and pull her closer to him as he said, "You are such a smart girl. That is one thing that I like about you."

"Spectra let me go," Spectra think about it as he said, "Nope."

That makes Hana do an annoyed look on her face that make Gus laughs a little.

Hana glares at him that make him stop a little while Spectra is having fun with her around, "All right my dear, don't bite Gus's head off. Let get going to Professor Clay."

"Why?" Hana asks as he said, "So show him the data and to see what to do with it."

Hana did not like the sound of that as they head to the control room first, then Professor Clay at Gamma City while Dan and Mira reunited with Ace and Baron as they won too with Volt and Lync.

At the control room, Shadow is ramping of losing again while Volt is complaining about losing too.

"Can you guys knock it off? It is getting on my nerves," said Gus as Mylene yells at Spectra, "Spectra, this is your fault. You let them destroy the controller and you lose to them. You should have use Hana to stop them. This is yours and Hana's fault."

"How is this problem my fault?" Hana said softly that she cannot hear that when Spectra got mad.

"Enough Mylene Pharaoh, don't you dare blame me and Hana of your lose. It was your fault that you lose, not us. I am not using Hana's power yet and not to them. So, watch it Mylene," Spectra said.

Mylene growls of anger as he, Gus, and Hana walk out as they head to Gamma City.

**~Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance~**

"All right, one more city to go and all the bakugans are free," Baron said of excitement while Dan said disappointing, "Yeah, but not Hana. Man, why did she have to increase the deal?"

"How could she know? She cannot think straight when it comes to another boy," Shun said as he is sitting in a chair, as he too is upset about this.

"Oh, so she has problem with boys? She is fine with you guys, is she afraid to all boys, including us?" Ace said annoyed that really tick Dan off.

"WATCH IT, YOU DON'T KNOWS ABOUT HER. HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HER FEELING, OR OUR FEELING FOR HER? YOU CANNOT SAY THAT TO HER. SHE IS ONLY AFRAID TO ALL BOYS IS BECAUSE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND ALMOST GOT RAPED BY HER UNCLE!" Mira and the other, except Shun and Marucho, are surprise and shock to hear that as Marucho calms him down.

"Easy Dan, Hana don't want to see you mad. Hey, she can probably feel you mad right now," Dan finally realizes that as he calms down.

"Look Dan, I'm sorry that I say that. I did not know that her uncle nearly raped her," Ace apologies as Shun said, "Well, you should not get mad and talk about her in the first place. We can tell you why she is afraid to boys."

Shun stands up as he and Dan walk out the control room while leaving the others alone.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ace said one more time as Marucho said, "It's okay, really. Give them some time alone. They miss her a lot and do not want to see her hurt. Hey, Hana is like a little sister to them that they never have."

"Little sister?" Mira said as she thought of her brother, 'Keith is Spectra? Why Keith?'


	13. Chapter 13

"Incredible, this data can be useful for making the ultimate cyber bakugan," said Professor Clay as Spectra, Gus, and Hana arrive to Gamma City while they are in the lab right now.

"Indeed," Spectra said as Professor Clay go through the data.

"I can make one right now," Professor Clay said when Helios rejects that idea, "No, use it on me."

Everyone turns to him as Spectra said, "Helios, what do you mean?"

"I want you to give those data to me so I can become the ultimate bakugan ever," Spectra smile, as he will grant his wish while Hana do not like the idea.

Professor Clay get the room ready as Spectra give Hana Helios as she has to sing his song to reduce the pain as they apply to him.

Hana do not want to do it as he see sadness in her eye when he places his hands on her shoulders as he kisses her forehead, "I know you don't want to see it, but please, Helios want to do it."

She hesitates a little when she goes along with it as he hugs her as he said, "Thank you, and after this is done, I will do something nice for you, okay?"

"But," Hana said as Spectra looks at her confuse as he said, "But?"

She turns to Helios as she continues, "But I will choose the song, got it?"

"Oh fine, sing whatever little girl," Helios said that makes her mad, "_Little?"_

Spectra hug her as he soothes her to calm down while he said, "Now, now, please don't bite his head off," as Hand said, "Oh you have no idea."

Spectra chuckles as he cuddles her lot that grosses Helios out like crazy and makes her laugh softly.

Professor Clay has the room ready as she goes to the other room with Helios.

She arrives with Professor Clay and the other scientists as she said, "Let go, Helios."

She throws Helios, as he is summons to his true form while Professor Clay said, "All right, let begin, including you too, _little girl_."

She glares at him as they begin with Hana. **(Macross Frontier: Diamond Crevasse-Fandub)**

_My heart is crying out  
>Your are what I cannot live without<br>I recall when I loved God  
>I was so innocent not knowing the touch of your lips<em>

_Back then I wish I knew  
>What would happen in the years to come<br>If I did I'm sure I would  
>Have held you until every part of me went numb<br>This long, long good-bye_

As she sings, Helios begins to feel the pain as he is drown to her sing as he begins to feel relax, "How nice."

"She calms Helios even though he is not nice to her," Spectra said as he turns to Hana as she sings.

_I say goodbye I cry goodbye  
>More times than you know<br>I wave my hand so gracefully  
>And try to hide my tears<br>The stars are all a'shine like on that night we met oh  
>I will never forget you oh no<em>

_When I touched your hand  
>Stars shined like it was planned<br>And I was reborn  
>I know now that love exists<br>I know now that I exist  
>Thank you from the bottom of my heart for showing me a miracle<br>But if we wait for one more  
>Surly this world of ours will be gone (You'll be gone)<em>

While she sings, he too feel relax and calm as he is drown to her voice, 'She soundly so lovely. I want her to be happy and sing like that.'

He stays to listen to her singing as Professor Clay and the others change Helios into a half-cyber bakugan.

**~Bakugan Resistance~**

Dan and the others head to Gamma City, as there are silent between the members, as they have not say anything to each other after what happen when they destroyed the controller.

Marucho starting to feel intense of this as he tries talk to Dan, "Hey Dan."

Dan did not say anything as he continues, "Uh…Dan?"

"Uh, what is it? ...Oh it you Marucho," Dan finally speaks as Marucho is moves back a little from his sudden waken, "Are you okay Dan?"

"Uh…yeah," Dan said while Marucho walks over to him, "You sure? I tried to talk to you, but you did not answer."

"You did? Sorry, I all the sudden can hear Hana's singing," Dan said that surprise everyone as Shun said, "You can hear it too?"

"No way, about you Marucho?" Marucho thinks about it when he too can hear it too.

"It not you guys, we can hear it too," Mira said as they can Hana's singing too.

"She sounds so beautiful," Baron said as he feels so relax of her song.

"Yeah, she sings so incredible. Does singing run in her family?" Ace asks as Dan said, "Yeah, it does. It was singing that brought their parents together while she got her singing from her mom's side."

Ace turns to him as he said, "Really?" that when everyone begins to talk to each other while that sadden Mira while as they talk about family.

They stop for the night as they have their dinner then went to sleep, except Mira who is looking out the window as she thinks about Keith.

"You okay Mira?" Wilda asks as he hops on her shoulder while she said, "I cannot believe that Keith is Spectra Phantom and he has feeling for her."

"I'm sorry," Mira turns to him as she said, "What are you sorry for? Now I know that my brother is alive, but he…"

"That is what I am sorry for, still no matter what happen, I will be right here with you," Wilda makes her smiles as she said, "Thank you Wilda."

They laugh softly as Mira heads to beds with everyone else.

**~Vexos~**

They finish modify Helios as Spectra and Hana head to his, or say _their_ room now.

Spectra removes his goggle as he go get the tub ready as Hana lay on the bed, as she is tired and boot off.

"You're okay my dear?" Spectra walk out the bathroom after he turns on the water.

He walks over to her to see her sleeping, 'She must be tired from singing, but I am not letting her sleep without getting clean.'

He shakes her as she wakes up, but feeling sleepy, "Yes Ms. Fancy-Pant."

"(Chuckles) I wish you quit calling me that, come take a bath first so you can sleep later," Hana rejects as she turns away from him, "Oh, being naughty, huh? Two can play this game."

Spectra walk to the bathroom as he turns off the water since the tub is full enough with the right temperature.

He comes back to Hana as he picks her up like a bride as he carries her to the tub when he drops her in that scare and wakes her up.

"SPECTRA?" Hana yells as she is completely wet while he said, "I'm sorry, but you did ask for it."

"You do not ever to this to a girl who is tired, including your sister," Hana said mad, as she did not know what she is saying that make Spectra to look at her sad.

He bends down to her as he has his hands on the tub while holding up he said, "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking okay. Can you forgive me?"

Hana glares at her mad when she pulls in the tub that get him wet too.

Spectra get up to breath as he is at the side of Hana while he turns to see her mad, "That is what you get."

She faces away as he regrets to do what he did as he get closers to her that makes her moves back to the tub when he places a kiss on her forehead.

She blushes as he kisses her on the forehead while in the tub with him, "Spectra?"

He separates from her as he sees her blushing a lot as he smiles at her, "You are so cute when you blush."

"You…you jerk, get out," she teleports him out of the bathroom as he turns around to say that he is wet when he notices that he is not wet anymore.

'Hm, she can do this too, interesting,' he looks through his clothe when he realizes; 'She does not has her clothe for her to change. I better get it for her.'

He grabs her nightgown, and matching color of bra and underwear, which he does not get them, but he has to for her.

Meanwhile, she takes out all her wet clothe as she places them in the basket as she enters the tub.

She begins to feel relax since the water is the right temper when Spectra knocks the door, "I am coming in."

"What?" Hana said surprise as she turns away while covering her breast when he enters with her clothes, "Here is your gown, _and_ your underclothes."

Hana blushes as she turns around to him so see the clothes as she forgot about them when she notices he has his eye close and looking away.

"Don't worry, I am not here to see you naked," he left the bathroom as Hana begins to blushes like crazy, but staring to feel calm as she trusts him.

'He's right; he is not like my uncle. He is completely different like him,' Hana becomes very quiet as she takes a bath.

After she finishes and putting on her gown, she exits the bathroom to see him sitting on the chair while reading a book, "What are you reading?"

He turns to her as he smiles at her, "It's something that you probably won't understand."

"Oh," Hana notices that he got his clothe already as he go walk pass her when she kisses his cheek while, "Thank you for getting my clothes."

He sees her blushing while looking away that makes him at her, "You welcome. Since you clean, you can sleep now."

He enters the bathroom as Hana stands her while still blushing when Helios said, "You really like him, don't you?"

She turns blushing as she walks to the bed and begin to sleep while facing him, "Leave me alone, Cyborg Helios."

"Annoying a little girl," Hana is getting tired of him calling her _little_, but she is tired as she falls asleep right away.

Spectra finish taking a bath when he sees Hana sleeping right away, 'Sleeping aright, huh?'

He walks over as he sits on the edge while he watches her sleeping, "I thinks that she really like you."

He turns to Helios to see his new form as he turns back to her as he said, "I believes so too. All right, good night Helios."

"Goodnight," Helios turns to ball form to go to sleep as Spectra climbs in bed with her.

He pulls the blanket to cover them as he kisses her forehead, "Goodnight, my dear princess."

He begins to fall asleep while he feels Hana cuddling to him that makes him smiles at her as he too cuddles close to her.

In the next day, it is becoming morning while the Vexos is still asleep when Professor Clay calls them.

Spectra answers his Gaunlet when Professor Clay said, "Spectra, it is time."

"Now?" Spectra said shock while he continues, "Yes, King Zenoheld wants all the Vexos at Gamma City now. Makes sure that Hana is fully awake for this, we need her power for this."

"Fine," Spectra do not like the idea of using her, "Good, and use force if she does not want to participate with this."

"Don't worry I got it," Spectra call ended as he sighs of depression as he turns to Hana who is still sleeping.

'I don't want to see her hurt, but she is the part of the plan,' Spectra thought as he goes take a quick bath then into his Vexos outfit.

When he finishes, he go walk up Hana who refuses to wake up as he tries hard that finally wake her up, "Yes?"

He smiles at her, "You are just a sleepy head you know that?"

Hana complains as she sits up when she said, "I know one person that sleeps a lot. I did something to get him awake easy."

"And that would be?" Spectra ask curious when Hana answers, "I stick a headphone in his ear and play the music in loud volume."

Spectra give her surprising look as he said, "You're crazy, anyway, get ready. We are heading to Gamma City right away."

"Why do we have to go there now?" Hana said as she stands up when she sees a sad look in his eye, "Is it another test?"

Spectra shook his head, "It is time to start the plan," Hana's eye widen as she sits down of shocking.

"It's time, no way, I don't want to do it now," Hana is starting to shake of fear as Spectra walks toward her when he lifts her chin and gives her a kiss on the lip.

Hana eye widens even more as she is about to slap him again when he separate from her and places his forehead on her.

"Sp…Spectra?" Hana said when he said, "Don't worry, I will be there with you through the way. So, please do not be afraid. Now, go takes a bath and get ready. I will wait for you out the hall."

Spectra left her as he gets Helios and his mask as he exits the room that leaves Hana alone.

Hana sighs as she goes takes a bath and about to wear her Vestal outfit when she remembers what Professor Clay said, 'When it time, wear that clothe that you are wearing. It really suited for this plan.'

She sighs again as she grabs her preview clothe that she wore when she met the Vexos.

While Spectra are waiting for her, Gus appears as he asks, "Is Hana up yet?"

"She is, she is taking a quick bath then changes her clothe," Spectra sound not please about this when Gus asks, "You don't want her to go through this do you?"

Spectra did not say anything as he continues, "I know that you love her a lot. I can really see it."

"I just want to see her happy, but she is upset now that King Zenoheld begins the plan," Spectra said as he tightens his fist that concern Gus.

"Master Spectra," Gus said when Hana comes out while wearing her green dance suit again.

"I see that you listens to Professor Clay," Spectra said as Hana turns to him as she notices Gus here too when she said, "That is because he scares me like crazy, even King Zenoheld."

"Really," Gus said that makes Hana to glares at him as he said, "Oops, sorry."

Hana sighs deeply as she stops glaring at him, "I don't want to go through this."

"I'm sorry, but you have too. Let go, King Zenoheld is not a patient king," Spectra said as they begin when Hana said, "Either that old professor."

That makes Gus and Spectra laugh of her comment, "Yeah, Professor Clay too. Do be careful what you said to him."

"I know," they talk as they head to the ship and head out to Gamma City,

Meanwhile, the Resistance already is heading to Gamma City, as they are a close of arriving.

"We are almost there," Baron said as they look at the screen to see he is right.

"We are close," said Dan while Drago said, "Yes we are."

'Just wait Hana, we will save you after we save the bakugan,' Dan thought as they head to Gamma City.

As they arrive to Gamam City, they walk over to there and thinks of a plan while Dan and Marucho is so amaze of it look.

While they think of a plan, they did not know that Spectra, Gus, and Hana arrive way before them.

They are already inside Gamma City as they walk through the hall when they meet Professor Clay, King Zenoheld, and Hydron.

"Why hello Princess Hana," Hydron said as he is the only one gives her a warm greeting, "Hello Prince Hydron."

"Hydron, there is no time for being a lovey-dovey to our weapon. Now then, it's time to start the plan," King Zenoheld is now impatient to start the plan now.

"Of course, come Hana, Spectra, Gus, this way," Professor Clay shows them the way as Gus, Zenoheld and Hydron walk to the Hydron's room at top where is the rest of the Vexos are at.

Professor Clay, Spectra, and Hana walk to the Dimension controller room with a speakers that is facing outside, and a microphone.

"Now then, go to the microphone and begin singing when I tell you so," Professor Clay walks to the controller as he gets everything ready.

Hana hesitates a little when Spectra place his hand on her shoulder as he whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, I am here for you. Now go."

Hana walks to the microphone while Professor Clay sets the speakers on as the wall begin to open for the speakers to come out.

"I am ready, now begin singing," Hana hesitates as she takes some time that irritates him, "I said start sing weapon!"


	14. Notice

**I AM SO SORRY TO DOING THIS! I AM DRIVING MYSELF CRAZY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL CHANGE THE STORY CHAPTER! SORRY TO DRIVING YOU CRAZY, I DO IT MYSELF LIKE CRAZY!**

anyway, i update the old story. so if there something wrong, tell me the ch so i can fix it. i can't look over them all of them, especially when listening to music while doing it.


	15. Chapter 14

Dan and the others arrive to the surface as they plan to face Hydron.

They climb onto their bakugan as they fly up.

As they head up, Hydron can see them coming as he activates a switch that takes out another dimension controller.

It activates it energy that turns Drago and the others into sphere.

That surprises everyone while falling down fast.

However, Shun has a hook with string and save Mira and Marucho as they land on top of the elevator while Dan, Ace, and Baron continue to fall. **(1)**

As they reach to the entry to get to Gamma City, their bakugan save them.

Baron and Dan fall to the ground while Ace land on his feet as they are grateful of their partner for saving them.

Somehow, they are tired as Drago said to Dan, "You're heavier than I remember."

"He means you welcome," said Nemus as Dan laughs.

Dan stands up and looks around to see Shun, Mira, and Marucho not here.

Ace guesses that they are heading up as they think about how to get up there.

Out of nowhere, Helios gets their attention as they turn around to see him, Spectra, and Hana.

"Spectra, Hana," said Dan.

"We got a score to settle Dragonoid."

"That same goes with us Dan Kuso," Spectra puts on his gauntlet as Hana heads somewhere to get away from the battle.

"That's fine by me. Sorry guys, before heading up there, I need to settle a first," Ace and Baron understand him as he puts on his gauntlet.

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

Spectra sets his Gate Card first as he first throws Helios as Dan throws Drago in too.

As they stand, they are surprise to see Helios's new body.

As they fight, Hydron watches them battling as he decides to show him how it's done.

He calls Lync for the Mechanical Bakugan when Lync said, "There is a problem, Spectra took two units."

"What, outrages. He dares to go against my order."

Lync bows to him of guilty while pretending to feel sad as he secretly stick out his tongue.

"Get out of my sight, I will punish with you later," the screen turns off as he is angry about this.

Somewhere else, Mylene has a plan with Volt and Shadow as they confront Professor Clay to follow with him.

As they talk to him while Mylene plans to blame this on Spectra, Gus eardrops them as he go tells Spectra about this when he finds Lync behind him.

Gus tells them about Mylene's plan when Lync sneaks an attack on Gus and throw him in a room as he locks Gus inside.

Meanwhile, Mira, Shun, and Marucho arrive to Hydron's throne room, as they are careful and keep their eye open.

They look around when Hydron come out of nowhere as they are ready to face him.

Hydron said some words that anger them, especially Marucho as he said about taking their bakugan and making them into his collecting.

Marucho charges at him without thinking as Mira and Shun try to stop him.

As he is close to him, Mylene stops him with her whip, "Mylene, I don't need your help."

"Come with me Prince Hydron."

"What you said? You can't order me what to do…" Mylene pulls him as they escape that room.

At that time, she goes tells Prince Hydron to blame on Spectra as she convinces him to go with that as he is scare to return home with his tail between his leg.

At Dan and Spectra battle, Dan and Spectra use their Mechanical bakugan as armor as they fly up to the palace for a different battlefield.

As they fight, Mira, Shun, and Marucho left the palace as it is blowing up.

The computer announces a countdown as they guess it is going to blow up.

It was cause by Hydron as he activates a switch to self-destructs the palace after they left the palace as it countdown by 1 minutes.

During that time, Spectra and Dan's battle had been cancel due to the exploring while it destroy the dimension controller

That did not stop Spectra as he plays a card that bring out a sword as he attacks Dan and tell him to fight as well.

As they fight, Drago and Helios fight each other as well as they return to normal.

Dan tries to reason with Spectra, as he will not listen to him when Dan knocks off his mask.

That gets him mad as he charges toward him as Dan get ready for his attack.

At the time, the countdown reach to 10 second as begins to count.

During the others, they reunite with Baron, Ace, and Hana as she secretly takes Tygra from Gus with them knowing for their safety of something like this happen.

"Hana," said Shun as she said, "Everyone, you're safe."

"Except for Dan," said Mira as the palace finally blow up that scare everyone.

They are safe that Dan did not make it out of there while that scare Hana as she calls his name, "DAN!"

"Did you just call my name," that surprises everyone to see Drago and Dan alive as they reunite with him.

He explains to them about their fight and escape as Spectra makes it out of there alive while Brontes and Elico help Helios as Mylene toss them away during their escaping.

At Spectra and Gus, they take off in the Vestal Destroyer ship as Gus explains to him about Mylene's plan, "I see, I am not planning to return home anyway. Right now, I see that Hana is with her friends."

"I am sorry Master Spectra, I shouldn't have get her while I get the ship."

"Don't bother."

"Sir?"

"Somehow, it is best for her to be with her friends and our deal is off, but that doesn't mean that I can see her. She is still my princess and I won't let anyone takes her happiness, especially Prince Hydron."

Meanwhile, the gangs are having fun while Dan and Shun are happy to see Hana again as she is happy to see them again.

She is hugging Dan's head then Shun as she said, "I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too. Oh, you had to meet the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Let me start with her, her name is Mira. She is the leader of the Resistance as she is a subterra user. The boy with the purple clothe is Ace and he is the Darkus user. Finally, his name is Baron and he is the Haos user. He is a big fan of us, so he will call us master, just to let you know," said Dan as he introduces Mira, Ace, and Baron to Hana.

"It's very nice to meet you guys and to you too Ace."

Dan is confuse as he looks at Ace and Hana when Shun said, "She meet Ace during the tournament at Alpha City."

"No way," Dan shouts as Hana giggles at him while still hugging Shun.

Somehow, that got Baron's attention, "Uh… Hana?"

"Yes."

"How long are you going to hug Master Shun? He does seem the type to get hug for long."

Hana gives him a blank look while she turns to Shun as he turns to her when she smiles at him, "He doesn't mind the hug."

She hugs him a lot more as Dan fills him in, "Shun let her hug him as long as she wants. Besides, she will let go anyway."

At that time, they hear Preyus and Elfin arguing over being Marucho's partner when he tells them that they can be his partner.

Everyone laughs as Dan looks at the ocean, "Can't believe that we free the bakugans and Hana. Now they can live in peace."

"Yes, but it's still not over yet. We have to go back home to Vestal," said Mira.

"But why, if the Vestals know about the bakugans' existing, can they stay?" said Dan.

"If we live by the rule, the Vestal and bakugans can live in peace," said Drago.

Baron explains that they still have to spread the words since King Zenoheld and the Vexos will try to take over New Vestroia again.

Luckily, they understand as their partner can come with them to help them as everyone says their farewell.

After they left, Dan and the others decide to leave when Skyress surprise Shun, "I am taking here."

"Why Skyress?"

"I know that I will miss you, but I just let anyone takes over my home again. Therefore, I must stay and protect it. Ingrim, please protect my Shun."

"Of course Ingrim."

"Goodbye Shun, you will always be in my heart, and you too Hana."

"Skyress!"

That makes Shun sad as Hana goes hug him to try to make him happy, and it did a little.

"Okay, now let go Drago," said Dan.

Drago is about to open the portal when he said, "Hana, can you sing one of your songs? I would like to hear it as I open the portal."

Hana smiles as she accepts his request as they gets on their partner while Hana is with Dan.

Hana breaths slowly as she begins to sing a song. **(Kanokon~ Koi no Honoo)**

_kumo hitotsu nai aozora ga mabushii  
>anata ni kyou mo omoitsutaeru<em>_  
><em>_tereteru anata hajimete no kaidan  
>te no nukumori ni anshin suru no<em>

As she sings, everyone enjoys her singing while feeling relax and nice.

_daijoubu...dare mo inai yo shinjite...  
>watashi dake mite<em>_  
><em>_omoi ga kasanatte hi ga tsuku_

Drago opens the portal along with her singing in the sky.

_kono hiroi sekai meguriaeta koto  
>unmei no ito de musubareteru kara<em>_  
><em>_futarikiri da yo ne kore kara_

_mo zutto mou sukoshi mou  
>sukoshi kono mama de itai no<em>_  
><em>_fureru tabi ni DOKIDOKI shiteru_

They enter to the portal as Hana still singing that increases the speed of traveling.

Everyone arrives to Earth while arriving at the backyard at Hana's house.

To everyone surprise, Runo and the others, including Hana's brothers, there as getting greeting back, especially to Hana, as Miki hugs his sister really tight.

That gets Hana hard to breath as she whines like a puppy that signal Miki to let go.

"Sorry," Hana glares at him that makes everyone laughs as Miki apologies to her as she forgives her when Julie asks about her time with the Vexos.

Everyone wants to know too as Hana has no choice as they head inside to explain what she done while she is with the Vexos.

She finishes telling them what happen as the bakugans listen to Tygra story about being stuck in the case.

They did not like that part as the others did like that part of what they make Hana go through as Ren checks on her throat to see a little red, but okay.

He tells her to lay off singing for a while as Kai tells Tako to get the medicine for her.

During that time, Julie teases Hana about her time with Spectra that makes her blushes.

She even makes her said that she likes him a lot that surprise them.

Hana pauses for a while when she realizes what she said as she blushes and getting tease more.

"I can't believe this, Hana likes him, even though he is evil," said Miki as he stuns about that.

Hana looks away while Tako comes back with the medicine and glass of water as she takes it.

Later, everyone listens to Dan, Shun, and Marucho's time while with the Resistance.

Everyone listens to enough story as they decides to do something else as they decide to go back to their home and family.

Runo and Julie went back to Runo's place as Julie decides to stay at Runo's place to be with her friends.

Marucho, Shun, and Alice went to Marucho's place as his butler takes Shun and Alice back to their place by plan as Alice lived at Russia with her grandfather and Shun lived in a forest with his grandfather as their house resemble a dojo.

Dan went to his house as Hana's house is close to his neighbor as everyone goes live their normal life with their bakugan.

**1 I don't know about to spell a tool that has a rope on the end of the hook that safe them from falling. Example, watch episode 24.**


	16. Notice 2

**Hey, to let you guys know, i will stop here and make the second part of bakugan new vestroia. so please gives some ideas on how to do it.**


End file.
